Time of His Life
by skylark.all27
Summary: People has its own value in life. Different opinions from different perspectives. Perhaps if it's based with him and the other, the world may not meet the peace, but they would with each other's arms. He was famous with lights and the other was famous in the shadows. When the two meet, perhaps they could say it's the time of their lives. Mostly KaiShin. Read with your own risk.
1. Mop Wielders

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**A day without sunshine is like, you know, night." – Steve Martin**

…

"Shin-chan!" he cried from the kitchen. Shinichi sighed, placed his book down, and went to the overly dramatic magician on the kitchen. It was really starting to get on his nerves but he'd let his companion be welcomed because it wasn't entirely his fault that his house looked so much better of a haunted house, than a normal mansion.

"What do you w-," Shinichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone glomped him on the ground. Groaning from pain and obviously, internal bleeding, he pushed the dead weight above his own.

Seeing this state of the other wasn't exactly as funny as it looked. The magician in said was currently curled up in a tight of ball. This thing usually happened when a fish came out of nowhere, but Shinichi didn't see anything as per usual in the kitchen.

"What are you so afraid about?" he asked, and Shinichi almost ran away because the magician was in tears. Oh my God, he was in _tears._

"Oi, Kuroba! Kuroba, if you don't answer this instant I will personally put an aquarium in your room." Starting to get irritated was an understatement. He didn't want to be disturbed from his time with Holmes because of this idiot. If his reason was a complete utter disappointment, he would surely roast this person in the grill.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! The clouds, the clouds!" Kaito waved his hand frantically Shinichi sighed, and saw for himself what the hell was wrong with the clouds.

His eyes twitched when he saw what was wrong with the clouds. And he proceeded to smack the magician on the head. Apparently the clouds were shaped like a _mop_. What was there to cry about? Dammit, his day was totally ruined.

"Aww, Shin-chan. That hurts, you know!" Kaito whined, still sniffing his fake tears.

"It should be." Shinichi deadpanned, too tired to even do anything. It's only 7am in the morning, and it wasn't even his usual hour of waking up in the morning. But thanks to this idiot, he had to wake up earlier. The idiot had to bang his door when the sun was not even out because he needed to _pee _for God's sake.

Shinichi stood up tiredly and was about to walk to the library when Kuroba gripped his hand.

"What do you want?"

"Won't you normally ask what's wrong?" Kaito asked innocently. It's just too fun seeing Shinichi lost his cool and all. Such a nice event to start his day, he mused.

Shinichi deadpanned and said nothing. Normally, he _would_, but considering that it _was _Kuroba – the overly dramatic lunatic that come by and said "Hey, I need some place to sleep, so can I sleep here? Great, thank you" – he was debating if he even wanted to know.

"Oh come on, at least try to be concerned!" Kaito whined and pouted. Shinichi almost choked, good thing he wasn't drinking his coffee, wouldn't want to wash his white long sleeves with dark stain now, would he? He sighed and gave up, no use of fighting over a lunatic. He might drive Shinichi to his world and go insane too. Ran would definitely be furious if that happens.

"So, what's your deal?" He asked, almost disinterestedly but the lunatic didn't even lose his cheerfulness. Shinichi's effort was gone, damn.

"Because Aoko's battalion will probably increase now that the Kami has sent his message! Soldiers of mop wielding girls, they are so scary!" Kaito whined dramatically and Shinichi finally snapped.

"You idiot!"

...

**A/N: **I tried to be funny, but failed miserably. XD


	2. Bye Kid

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." – Woody Allen**

…

The fresh summery breeze caressed his face and it gave a lot of confidence in him. He's been chasing the thief in white for years and for once, he hadn't even gotten close of catching him. He wanted at least, to touch him, to feel his warmth, like those couples in the movie where they would hold hands and laughed.

Yes, Kudo Shinichi was deeply in love with a criminal.

It took him a long time to even realize his own feelings. And Ran was there to witness all of his attempts to ignore what had been nagging on his head whenever he saw the triumphant smirk from that thief. Ran had smacked him on the head – thank God she didn't apply her strength with that because Ran was a damn woman who could dent a _concrete wall _with her _bare _hands – when he was being humble and all shy because he didn't want to admit.

Admit that he was in love.

Damn thief for having those attractive indigo eyes together with his grazed movements, the monocle that added to his charm, Oh my God Shinichi was starting to sound like a schoolgirl daydreaming about her crush. He always had been awkward with his own feelings and never really minded it because it was too surreal and strange. But when the thief stood at least five feet away from him, all he wanted was run.

Run towards the thief and hugged him close to his own.

"Ara, Metantei-san, accept my apologies for being late." Shinichi spun around and saw the thief on the other edge of the rooftop. Far away from him, Shinichi mused.

"It's my accomplishment then, I'm honored." Shinichi did a mock bow like the thief had always done in the past. Shinichi didn't dare to look at those eyes because he wasn't sure himself if he could hold it in. That longing feeling of not being able to touch the one you loved.

There he said it.

"You're not your usual self today, Metantei." The thief noted and Shinichi _almost _felt hope that the thief was concerned. Who was he kidding? Thieves and Detectives never got along. They were opposite sides of the law, like a coin faced in two. Complete opposite, never could and never would be on the same side.

"It's my pleasure to gain your concern, Kid-san." Shinichi said with a calm voice, trying not stutter in front of the thief he loved. All the musings he was thinking was instantly replaced with sharp calculative look, and seeing that the thief wasn't paying attention, Shinichi jumped to the thief. Good thing he wasn't that far away as Shinichi had thought he was, Shinichi thought. Loud bangs echoed coming from the other side, but Shinichi could only hear one thing.

Kaitou Kid's voice, the voice he had adorned for quite some time now.

Maybe he's losing? Shinichi thought, a smile curled up from his lips as he spluttered blood on the perfectly ironed white suit. He felt sorry, what if the thief didn't have extra? He would seriously get in trouble, Shinichi thought wryly.

"Metantei! Don't die on me, don't _fucking _die on me. You hear me?! Shinichi! Dammit! Stay with me, I'll bring you to a hospital. Don't you ever close those fucking eyes, hear me Shinichi? Don't let go!" Shinichi vaguely heard the thief's rambling, he smiled. He let his hand touched the thief's face, he frowned.

It felt warm and wet.

Was the thief crying? Why was he crying? Shinichi thought as he caressed the thief's face. He smiled afterwards at least he could feel the thief's face. It was a pleasant feeling, Shinichi thought to be able touch the one you truly loved. He could rest now, for some reason he was feeling tired and nauseous.

This must be the feeling of being able to reach his love.

"K-Kid," Shinichi spat out some more blood, staining more the now red stained white suit.

"Don't… stop talking, Shinichi. Hang on, okay? Hang on, please." Shinichi heard Kid said. He smiled, maybe the thief really care for him? The thought made him want to jump, but why was he feeling pain? What happened? But all he could register on the back of his mind was.

The thief was crying.

He was crying because of Shinichi, and Shinichi didn't want that. Shinichi wanted to see those triumphant smiles again, those times where he would watch the thief as he soared the night sky. He wanted to see the thief's eyes, the eyes that held intelligence rivaled to his own.

He wanted to, but he couldn't move.

What's taking it so long? Shinichi thought. All he could feel was that someone was hugging him close, rapid heartbeat from the person who was hugging him, maybe it was Kid? But why was he nervous? Kid never gets nervous, even _he _knew that. Oh, he remembered.

He was shot.

"I-It's over Kid, I-I won't make it." Shinichi choked out the words, blood spluttering even more. He could barely open his half-lidded eyes. But he wanted to see, he wanted to see one last time, the thief he had come to love.

The thief who stole his heart.

"Believe in me, Shinichi. I will not let you die, not in my heist, and certainly not in my watch." The thief said firmly, Shinichi smiled, deciding to himself that he wouldn't make it even to the entrance of the hospital. Not when the clock chimed at exact 12 midnight, he mused.

"I-I love you, Kid. S-since long ago," Shinichi said smiling weakly as his skin paled even more. After the clock chimed at exact 12 midnight, Shinichi's eyes were shut close. He didn't even hear the thief's vague whisper, "I love you too, Shinichi, more than you will ever know," as he drifted off to sleep and nothing more.

Bye, Kid.

...

**A/N: **Sometimes I just wonder if I'm really sane or what. XD


	3. Chocolate for Taste

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." – Charles M. Schulz**

…

Conan heard Ayumi's cry on his back. Didn't know why she was though. After the school has ended, he and the Shounen-Tantei Dan were walking to their shoe lockers when a bar of chocolate and bouquet of red roses landed on his feet. After checking where it came from, he frowned. Nothing was written, just a few scribbles that said,

"Have a little treat, Conan-kun."

And then when Ayumi saw the chocolate and roses, she cried. Again, Conan didn't know why. Does she want the chocolate and the flowers? Does she feel the need of craving for chocolate for her to cry for it? He asked himself, he could give it to her, but it might be poisoned. Who knows who this person was? And with that, he decided to just shove it in his backpack, and besides he didn't even like sweets and he's certainly not fond of roses, especially red. He shuddered.

Didn't they know that?

Walking with the kids while Ayumi rant about the new Yaiba store, he sighed. He was already tired, but he couldn't let these kids roamed around the city without supervise. Haibara could, but she was certainly not strong enough to protect the kids from danger. They were all trouble magnets, thanks to Conan.

"I'm home!" He chirped feeling a bit tired for acting like a complete seven year old kid. He was starting to hate it, heck he hated it ever since, but he needed to, to protect his loved ones from danger.

"Welcome home, Conan-kun." Ran said warmly, Conan blushed. He really didn't like the feeling when Ran was this close to him. Mere feet and they would touch, but he wouldn't, he couldn't because he was running for his life.

Ran gave her a chocolate, a chocolate for what? He asked to himself. She answered him with a smile when she saw how confuse he was. Okay, this was getting really on his nerves. First, when he had come to the school this morning, girls from his class were giggling and guys were glaring daggers to his back. Did he miss something? He thought.

He reached for his room and didn't bother opening his backpack. It's full of useless things anyway such as chocolates he received for reason he didn't know. He straightened himself and flopped down the futon. Take out his book hiding underneath his pillow – he couldn't let Ran and anyone to know that he could read a college level book, wouldn't want to freak them out now, would he? And he started reading.

Something or someone interrupted his reading. Cursing under his breath, he looked up to glare the intruder. There, Kaitou Kid, standing in the agency's window, a good thing perhaps that Kogoro was nowhere inside. He stood up from his futon, and faced the thief. He was having a battle whether he would dart the other and call the police or let him hear his piece of his mind. Nah, he shook his head, neither worked.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk tsk, that's not a nice way to greet a visitor." Kid ushered himself inside the room, ignoring the glare he was receiving saying in his dubbed translation, "Go away," in complete caps lock on.

"I would really appreciate the thought if you would kindly _go away_, Kid-san." Conan said, glaring multiple daggers to the thief, but what a futile effort. He breathed, it didn't work.

"Tsk, and I was kind enough to give chocolates and bouquet of roses for this day." Kid informed, something clicked. And Conan took out the red roses from his backpack and the melted chocolate that landed on his feet a while ago.

Kid clucked his tongue, Conan thought it was annoyance? Maybe his eyes and ears were deceiving him again.

"Tantei-kun, do you even know what date is it today?" Conan fonder for a while making Kid sweat dropped. He had to hand it to the kid. He was the most oblivious person Kid had known. Even the half-Brit understood what today was and what it meant.

"February 14, why?" Conan asked wryly, for some reason he didn't want to know. The thief clucked his tongue again, it's getting annoying. Conan thought.

"Do you know what February 14 meant?" Kid said, somewhat exasperated if Conan's ears were normal enough. Spending time with Sonoko during Kid's heist, add the fact that Nakamori was there too, he worried that might lose his perfect hearing.

"An ordinary day, I presumed." Conan said. He was surprised when Kid animatedly made a loud 'thud' for reasons Conan didn't know. What was his deal anyway? Coming all the way here to the agency just to ask what date was it? Wasn't that a little too much? Considering Kid was a phantom thief, it's not like he didn't have calendar in his home, did he? Conan suddenly felt sad, was the thief _that _poor? But judging from his gadgets, he didn't look like one.

Kid groaned in annoyance. What the hell was wrong with this kid? He could confess right here and there, but the kid might ask him, "Oh, you love me? I love you too." That would certainly break his sanity. Groaning from tantei-kun's obliviousness, he lifted the kid from the ground.

Physical contact could say it all, right?

Conan wanted to squirm because he was literally off the ground and he hated that feeling, thank you very much. But the feeling of soft, warm on his lips shut him up. His brain shut off automatically as he felt the touch, then alarmed him when the thief's soft – Conan must admit, it was really soft – lips moved. Parting his lips was an opportunity for the thief to feel his wet cavern, searching for his sweet tooth.

As they parted, Conan could barely breathe – still in the thief's hold, by the way. As he looked at the thief, he was then again given a chaste kiss, not longer than they did. And God forbid, he longed for it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, tantei-kun," the thief jumped from the window and took his glider out. Conan was left stunned. What just happened? What the hell? But all he could muster in his now reddening face,

"Stupid thief."

...

**A/N: **Can someone teach me how to do a kissing scene? I seriously sucked. XD


	4. Falling from the Sky

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Ever notice how 'What the hell' is always the right answer?" – Marilyn Monroe**

…

Kaito was inside the mall hanging out with Ran-chan and Aoko who brought her annoying boyfriend – he now has a purple hair, by the way – and strolled. They were having fun, at least. His boyfriend was on a crime scene _again_ when they were inside the car and bam! A girl with a knife stabbed on her chest fell down on the car's trunk.

Needless to say, it was gruesome.

So after bidding his goodbye from his boyfriend, receiving a simple chaste kiss on the lips, and on his forehead, he completely forgot what just fell on his mom's car. He called Ran and Aoko so he could have company because really, he didn't want to stay where someone was clearly dead in front of his beautiful innocent eyes.

"So how are you and Shinichi-kun doing?" Aoko asked casually, her hand holding Hakuba's hand much to Kaito's annoyance. He wasn't jealous at all, not at all because he has Shinichi, _his_ detective, but having this idiot paired with his sister-like figure, he decided he disapproved it. Not that it had ever stopped Aoko before.

"Good as always, just not that fun since dead bodies literally fall from the sky. Have you ever experienced that moment where you guys would kiss and then someone fell down from the sky _between _you and your partner and interrupted your moment? I mean what the hell?" Kaito said incredulously.

That happened when they were staying at the resort his mother had required visiting. Kaito was having fun since he could see Shinichi's bare chest and all, but really, when they decided to sunbathe and have tanned skin, they were staring at each other's eyes. Indigo to blue, closing the distance, and then thud! A man who weighed at least 80 kg dropped dead between them. Imagine how Kaito felt that time.

"That idiot really needed Kazuha-chan's charm. Seriously, he's like a walking Death God in flesh." Ran grimaced. It's true anyway. The detective faced murders on a daily basis, as if his day wouldn't be complete when a murderer didn't decide to kill someone with Shinichi in the background.

There was even a time when Megure submitted a restraining order for Shinichi, not to leave the house in one week. Kaito almost laughed at that because Shinichi's face was just worth of rolling on the floor while laughing. But then again, the restraining order didn't work when an almost half-dead body decided to crawl on Shinichi's gate and completely lost his breathe when Shinichi heard the doorbell and opened the door.

Inessential to say, Megure had gone crazy.

Kaito laughed with Ran and Aoko while Hakuba tried to figure out how the hell he would change his hair back to normal. He couldn't ask the magician because he would certainly answer him with his false innocence. So the effort was futile.

Ring. Ring.

Kaito's cellphone rang and almost jumped when he read Shinichi's name from the receiver. He jabbed the phone almost breaking it in half and answered eagerly.

"Shin-chan!" He chuckled when the other groaned he always loved to annoy his detective. It was fun to tease the always-calm-cool detective.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked and Kaito softened. He loved it when his boyfriend worried over him like a mother hen. It was a pleasant feeling that_ someone _cared about him. And that someone was equally he offered his love and care too.

"I'm fine, how about you? Are you done? I invited Ran-chan and Aoko to go shop with me. Do you want some snacks?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just checking on you. Text me where you are, I'm done with the case. Love you." And he hung up. Kaito pouted looking at his phone but smiled, Shinichi didn't often say those words when they were together, but in the phone he could always hear those words.

"Shin-chan's coming," he informed his three companions. He texted their location and waited for a bit. The girls were chatting happily and Kaito was having the awkward time of his life. Hakuba and he were never outspoken with each other ever since they had met, considering the fact that Hakuba kept insisting that he was Kaitou Kid, which he really was, but he would never say that if he didn't want to get thrown to jail and never see Shin-chan again. They never had a nice first impression with each other.

"Kai!" Kaito turned around and saw how Shinichi was panting. He stood from his seat and welcomed the detective with a bone-crashing hug. Shinichi placed his arms around the Kaito and walked over to Ran and the others.

"Geez, Shinichi. Deaths are coming after you don't you think you have to request a counseling? It's getting worse." Ran said while chuckling, earning a scowl from Shinichi. Kaito just hugged his detective until they sat down.

They chatted for a bit before Shinichi stood up and dragged Kaito up with him. Kaito enjoyed the smell of his detective so he didn't know why they were leaving so early. He remembered Ran waving at his boyfriend but didn't care enough because Shinichi just smelled so damn good.

Soon they were in a parking lot, where his mom's car was parked, good thing the police didn't take it as one of the evidence. Shinichi was still hugged by Kaito and smiled fondly. Ruffling his boyfriend's hair, he kissed Kaito's forehead. The magician looked up and smiled. Inching closer to each other, they touched but before they could even deepen it, someone fell from the sky.

"What the hell?"

"We should really get Kazuha-chan's charm, don't you think?"

"For once, I agree."

...

**A/N: **I give up for my sanity, huhu. XD


	5. Cereal Box

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun'." – Groucho Marx**

…

"This is not how I wanted to spend my entire evening." Shinichi groaned. He was having the time of his life when he got the new volume of the book his father released. He was reading, reading eagerly when a figure in white appeared in his window and decided to invade his privacy.

"Aw, it's not that bad tantei-kun." Kaito purred. They were currently inside a _cereal box _because of his friend, Akako. The witch just had to jinxed his arrival to Kudo's house and casted a spell on him and the detective to make them smaller than a quarter coin.

Unfortunately, Shinichi was offering him a cereal box because "I have nothing else in my ref, if you're hungry, eat that, stupid thief," he said. And resumed reading, and then poof, they were inside a close lid cereal box (thank God it didn't have anything on it) and Kaito could only think of one person that could do that.

Damn that witch.

The cereal box was fairly comfy, in Kaito's opinion but the detective didn't think so. First, he was locked in a freaking _box _that he had no idea how the hell he fit himself into, second Kaitou Kid was inside the box with _him_, a detective, of all people. He would have cuffed the thief and sent him to jail, but the stupid box was so dark. He didn't think he has a night vision, so he gave up the idea. And then last, the book he was reading was inside the library and currently _bigger _than him. His night was totally ruined.

"Oh come on, tantei-kun. It's not that bad. Aren't you glad I'm with you?" Kaito teased, he was really getting himself into trouble.

"I would rather date a fish than be glad that I'm with an insane person such as you," Shinichi deadpanned, though he could feel the box was trembling. What the hell? Was there an earthquake? As far as he knew, he hadn't read anything from the newspaper and didn't even hear anything from the news. What the hell was shaking? He was getting dizzy, dammit.

"Oi Kid, do you feel that? Stupid global warming, shaking the ground all of a sudden. Oi Kid, are you there? Answer me, dammit!" Shinichi growled, he scooted over and almost smacked himself when he realized that the thief was the _one _actually trembling.

"Oi Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Shinichi couldn't see anything, but he could feel. He could feel that someone latched on him. It couldn't be anyone but Kid, but what the hell was this thief's problem? The thief hugged him possessively as if he's afraid of something, so Shinichi awkwardly hugged the thief back and said reassuring things.

When the thief finally settled down, Shinichi tried to move away but the thief held him close. Too close for his comfort, Shinichi thought.

"Oi tell me, are you afraid of f-," his words were hung open when his lips were interrupted with a pair of soft lips. His mind was registering what the hell was happening, but he couldn't help himself but be swayed away from the motion. They lasted for at least minutes and reluctantly broke away.

"I'm seriously going to keep this cereal box."

...

**A/N: **I don't know anymore... XD


	6. Agent P

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**You can only be young once. But you can always be immature." – Dave Barry**

…

Shinichi was dying not to laugh at the situation they were in. Hakuba's face was literally throwing him off especially the one that Hattori has whenever someone spoke from the transceiver. He himself didn't even know how the hell they came to this conclusion. He snickered when the transceiver spoke again.

"Agent Evil-man, stay put! The target has been located. Report your observation." The transceiver said, Shinichi laughed silently while the one that had received the call was mumbling something children shouldn't hear. The one who talked from the transceiver made a grunted sound. But still continued talking as if his cooperatives lack of cooperation weren't discouraging his ego, for Shinichi didn't want to know if that was even ego or idiocy.

"Agent Dorky-Brit, stop hissing, you're not a cat! Report your observation, Agent Awesome is waiting." Shinichi stifled a laugh, he was throwing a fit but couldn't ruin the moment because that would get them all caught. He must have really lost his mind, Shinichi thought while silently laughing.

Following the said 'target,' they moved from the east coast and followed the target behind the vase. The 'agents' were arguing because no one was answering 'Agent Awesome's' calls and demands from the receiver. Shinichi shushed them and followed the said target. When they followed, the target was doing something inappropriate, well according to Agent Awesome, it was inappropriate.

"Calling Agent Dorky-Brit and Agent Evil-man, distract the target. I repeat, distract the target. And I'll push my way down there and teach that bastard for doing inappropriate things with the target. I repeat, distract the target. You better cooperate or you'll get on my bad side. And you do know how my bad side works, especially you Agent Dorky-Brit." The transceiver said, and Shinichi was not even surprised they complied because whoever got on Agent Awesome's bad side, life would look really unpleasant.

When Agent Dorky-Brit and Agent Evil-man distracted the target by screaming like those fangirls of Kaitou Kid – Shinichi couldn't help himself but laughed loud enough for the transceiver to receive, because really who knew they could do that – and successfully distracted the target while Agent Awesome changed the hair color of the said 'bastard' from blue to pink. Satisfied with his work, he moved from the south coast to east, and hid behind the vase.

While they were following the target, Shinichi had to wonder why these two even followed Agent Awesome's instructions. They could just abandon the idiot and moved on their lives. Then again, he wasn't even surprised because the idiot really has the charm and of course, as manipulative being the person behind the monocle and top hat of Kaitou Kid. Shinichi just had to sigh.

"BaKaito! What the hell are you doing?!" Shinichi startled from the sound and he could only see that Agent Awesome was running around while the target was shoving her mop directed to Agent Awesome's head. He sighed and felt the presence beside him.

"I can't believe we actually spied Aoko-san's date. My reputation is ruined." Agent Dorky-Brit or rather Hakuba said, Shinichi just had laugh. There wasn't really anything he could do about it especially when his boyfriend Kaito was involved. Things just had to get insane when he was around. Shinichi was sure of that, even his friends knew that.

"Tell me about it. Oy Kudo, are ya sure he didn' hypnotized ya or somethin'? How can ya date a guy like that?" Agent Evil-man or rather Hattori grumbled. Shinichi had to laugh at that. Even he didn't know why he was dating the Kaito, but all he knew was that he was special, special than Shinichi could ever know.

"Shin-chan!" Shinichi turned his head and saw Kaito panting with an obvious bump on his head while Aoko was back to her date and chatting happily as if nothing happened. The two, Hattori and Hakuba made their way out so they didn't have to get involved with Kaito any longer.

"Where is Agent Evil-man and Agent Dorky-Brit?"

"They left, didn't want anything to do with you."

"Aww, that's too bad. I actually wanted them to spy more."

"Don't worry about it, now do you want to get your chocolate cake or what?"

"Shin-chan really loves me! Yay," Kaito bounced up and down, hugged Shinichi and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Shinichi coughed and blushed, turning his head away but still holding Kaito's hand.

"Just please, don't watch anymore agent movies, Kai. It was fun watching Hakuba and Hattori's faces, but please Kai, if you want to play, don't include me."

"Now that won't be fun."

...

**A/N: **I tried, haha. But failed. I need some words or sentence to make some like this. I can't think of anything else at the moment. HAHAHA, give me words, please? :D


	7. Upon the Stars

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Today was good. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one." – Dr. Seuss**

…

Kaito has always had one wish. It was to spend time with his longtime crush. He didn't know why he has a crush to that person, but the only thing he knew was that he needed to get near him. He needed his crush to look at him, to pay attention to him, and to handle him as delicate as the books he was reading. Kaito had to humor himself at that because he was not going to admit it, but he was jealous of the books his crush had.

It started when Kaito was in his first period class and his usual pranking had started. The teacher came in warily because Kuroba's presence was there. Kaito had to smirk at that. It was so fun messing with people, looking for their selves even more careful because who knows when would Kaito do his usual pranks? It's better safe than sorry.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher looked at the door and ushered the guy inside. Kaito and the others didn't take long to recognize the guy because the guy was famous and all. He was a renowned ex-high school (college now) detective of the East, so no wonder he was known.

Kudo Shinichi bowed politely to the teacher and the teacher had to gasp. The fact that the boy had the same features of Kuroba Kaito – the number one prankster of the campus – he had guessed that he was a trouble maker too, he was ever surprised that Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi weren't twins or related at all. It was suspicious.

"Kudo Shinichi, 19 years old, pleased to meet you." He bowed slightly and went to the vacant chair next to Shinichi's look-alike. Students approached him as soon as he sat, but he just smiled, and didn't talk. For once he didn't want to be disturbed. He switched his classes because Sonoko was annoying him so much, saying that he was at fault as to why Ran doesn't have a boyfriend. How was that his fault?

Yes, okay he was practically changed into a kid sometime when he was in high school, Edogawa Conan was born. But he didn't say anything to Ran such as wait for him or something because first, they were just childhood friends, nothing more nothing less.

He expected her to have a boyfriend since she's pretty and all, but who would have known that she had a crush on him? Of course, he had to say he didn't like her from the phone using his bow-tie changer that Professor Agasa lend him, but it wasn't his fault that he didn't like her that way. Now, why was Sonoko blaming him for that? He just didn't get it.

The girl got on his nerves so he switched classes, where he could still learn his major, but away from the two girls. He felt bad for Ran, but really, it wasn't his fault he didn't like her that way. Cruel he might be, but he couldn't just force himself to like his childhood friend because they were _supposed _to be together. He had to snort at that.

People and their logic, tch.

Kaito eyed the new student – the one he knew was once Edogawa Conan. The one who could rival his wits as Kaitou Kid, – the master magician, and the gentleman phantom thief – the one who could follow him as if he predicted what Kaitou Kid did, and never had anyone predicted Kaitou Kid because Kaitou Kid was unpredictable. Well, at least for everyone except one Edogawa Conan slash Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito had researched about the kid, Edogawa Conan, and he's surprised himself that he somehow knew that the kid's certificates were forged. And then he came to the conclusion of connecting it to the missing high school detective or what he had said that he's on a case, and piece two by two. Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi were all and one.

Kaito had Shinichi kept under his watch because Edogawa Conan was an interesting kid, and because Kudo was Conan then maybe he was as interesting as the kid since they were one and all. And Kaito had to admit that Kudo was really interesting especially when he was on a case that he could openly point at the culprit even if he was only given the case files and not even on the crime scene.

Shinichi was a genius as Kaito himself, he had to admit.

Kaito watched, he watched every single move Kudo Shinichi did, and he was berating himself for being literally wishing that he was the book Shinichi was holding. The detective always, always delicately handles the book he was reading, and Kaito had one wish. One wish that he could only get if he ever get himself move forward in front of Shinichi and state his name.

One day, he saw Shinichi talking to a girl. He had to backtrack because the girl looked so much alike Aoko, but not as much. And then that was it, his heart clenched and his stomach hurt when he saw Shinichi hugged the girl and kissed the girl's forehead. He wished upon the stars.

"I wish I was her."

Times passed and first semester was closed to end. Kaito sighed, it wasn't his usual self not to be able to introduce himself to someone he wanted so badly to touch. Maybe, he didn't want to be thrown in jail because if Shinichi found out he was Kaitou Kid, he would surely get in trouble seeing as how sharp, sharper than Hakuba was the Heisei Holmes. But he wanted to risk it, to risk how it would feel like to be in Shinichi's line of sight. He sighed again.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Kaito looked up and widened his eyes when Shinichi smiled at him asking for a seat. It was the first time, first time that Shinichi smiled and looked at him. Pathetic. He dumbly nodded and Shinichi chuckled.

"I remember you from my half of my class. You're Kuroba Kaito, right? I'm Kudo Shinichi, nice to meet you. Man, first semester will end. Won't you miss it?" Shinichi asked. Kaito still has his eyes focused on Shinichi's cerulean ones. After recovering from his dazed, Kaito stood up, kneel like from those princess tales, produced a red rose, and smiled.

"Sorry for my rudeness. Kuroba Kaito, pleased to meet you, ouji-sama."

...

**A/N: **I'll try updating more. Haha, maybe I'll end this series of I-don't-know-how-to-call-it shots when the story corresponds to the title, "Time for His Life." Wonder, how I would do that. XD


	8. Froggy Wants the Prince

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Kissing the frog to get the prince is a waste of a perfectly good frog." – Jim Benton**

…

Shinichi sighed after doing his act for the whole afternoon. He really hated being one of the royalty families. Sure he could deal with their traditions, sarcastic attitudes, two-faced personalities, but to act polite every time even if his blood was boiling inside, he could barely hear his conscience not to hit anyone was not something he could hold for at least an hour _more_. He stomped his feet to the Kudo library and buried himself to piles of books.

Shinichi chose to read Sir Doyle's book, his favorite _The_ _Sign of Four_. He really liked this book for some reason. Holmes intrigued him as much as Professor Moriarty. Shinichi wondered sometimes. If he was not a prince of royalty, what would he be right now? Could he be a high school detective that could rival Holmes himself? He wanted to, but he couldn't since he has a Kingdom to handle according from his father and the minister.

He sighed while reading. It's a good thing no one was here, Shinichi thought while turning the page to another. He felt giddy again. Every time he reads the book he could always feel the excitement – the same excitement where a detective was running to catch the criminal, or something along the veins. Shinichi didn't hear the sound of the door, too captured by the words of his book.

"Psst, ouji! Ouji-sama!" Shinichi looked around, trying to see if there was someone since he heard someone calling him. He was the only one here, what the hell? He looked around some more then he looked down. He dropped his book and scooted as far away as possible from the frog. How on earth it got in here?

"Hey! No need to be so rude! I'm not some kind of disease you know." Shinichi tilted his head, did the frog just talk? Shinichi shook his head. That's impossible, frogs can't talk. They were not supposed to talk. There's no explanation in science that frogs can talk, but who the hell talked when he's obviously the one that's only inside the secluded library?

"Hey! Don't ignore me, ouji-sama!" Okay, Shinichi was having hallucinations. Was he on a sugar high today? He checked, nope definitely not. He made his back to the couch, read his novel, and then damn, the frog was chewing his pants. Oh my God, his mother would be furious if she sees this.

"Hey you frog, stop that! Mother is going to get uncompromising if you don't stop that. Oh, I have an idea what she will do to you. Hey frog, have you eaten a frog in a banana split? Maybe you will, sometime now." Shinichi had to smirked the frog actually stopped his doing.

"Hey Shinichi-ouji, look down here, dammit!" The prince tried, tried to ignore at his best. But he couldn't because dammit the frog was bugging him. The frog jumped up and down and Shinichi had to bit his tongue not to laugh because the frog was looking more adorable and charming by the minute.

"Okay, stop. Fine, I'm listening even if it meant I've gone crazy. What do you want, frog?" Shinichi hissed. He couldn't concentrate at his book when there's a frog jumping all around. It would be fair normal since frogs usually jump because of their hind legs, but for the lemon pie's sake, he was inside a freaking library.

"I just want a kiss from you." The frog said, gesturing a smooch lips. Shinichi gaped, glowered, almost puked, and coughed. Okay, what the hell? He was read several fairy tale books – thanks to his lunatic mom – and he had encountered the famous book of the frog and the prince_ss_. It was princess, not a prince.

And Shinichi was sure that he _was _a prince, not some girly princess who likes to play ball in her teenage years. Shinichi wasn't a kill joy, no he wasn't. Just because he told the princess of some country – he didn't dare to learn to pronounce their name – that there's no way that teacups, candles, a walking beast in a royal suit, plates, clocks, and anything were not, would not actually had the ability to _talk _like normal people. No, Shinichi wasn't a kill joy at all. He was a _cheerful _and a _supportive _kid his age.

"You want a kiss from_ me_? Are _you _out of your mind? What makes you think _I _will kiss you? I haven't even had my first kiss and _you _actually want me to give it to _you_?" Shinichi asked incredulously, already standing up from his seat. This certain event wasn't what he was wishing to happen. Okay, yes he hated royalties, but to be asked with a _kiss _from a _frog _was not one of his to-do lists.

"Yes, from you Shinichi-ouji." The frog gestured a melodramatic bow and Shinichi was sure he was throwing a fit. The frog humors him and that was saying something. Shinichi didn't like to laugh nor smile, the only person that could make him laugh as hard as this frog was Kaito, his childhood friend.

"You remind me of someone, mister frog." Shinichi said as afterthought. The frog hummed and said nothing afterwards. Shinichi frowned, was he missing something? Okay, Shinichi had to think of this scenario more carefully. Shinichi analyzed his situation.

A frog that could talk and hold a conversation, impossible. A frog that could crack him up, impossible. A frog that requested blandly and broadly for a kiss, Shinichi had an idea. Shinichi smirked, his predatory smirked that only curled up when he beat Shiho from a chess game – she was a genius such as himself, damn woman – when he finally connected the dots in one. The frog has to be Kuroba Kaito, the only abnormal teen that could do magic and humor him and his self.

"Okay, Kaito. What the hell are you doing in that ridiculous costume? Why do you want _of all things _to be a frog and get a kiss from _me_? If you want Lady Aoko, then just go straight there and don't bother me." Shinichi said, while smirking of his own. He solved the mystery, like Holmes himself, Shinichi thought in victory.

"Tch, and I thought I could get a kiss from you. Shin-chan, you're no fun!" Kaito magically waved his frog like hands and said "Whissy whassy wooo" and poofed, Kuroba Kaito in Robin Hood's style stood in front of Shinichi.

"Why would you want a kiss from me? And what the hell were you thinking of disguising yourself as a frog? You don't normally think that. Oh, I just remembered, you're not normal as yourself Kai." Shinichi said, covering his snickers with faint nonchalance. It was just fun when he could actually make Kaito gaped. The magician never gets shocked, much to Shinichi's annoyance.

"You're so dense, Shin-chan. I can't believe it didn't send you a hint at all. I am so going to murder that Akako for suggesting this stupid disguising stunt." Kaito grumbled under his breath but Shinichi's keen ears made him hear what the magician had said. Okay, Shinichi think again.

Kaito always gave him flowers, always red and white while the others were always pale blue and yellow. Then, he would actually visit Shinichi every single time to his school even if Kaito's was an hour away. Kaito always had this real smile – for some reason Shinichi could tell which was fake and which was not whenever Kaito laugh and smile – whenever he was in line of sight of Shinichi. Kaito always mumble things whenever Shinichi turned his back, but due to his keen ears, he could vaguely hear the murmurs of his best friend such as, "I … you." Something clicked in Shinichi's mind and blushed. If he was correct, then Kaito… likes him?

He had to be.

Shinichi stood up from his seat, grabbed the prince's collar, and smashed their lips together. Shinichi smirked predatorily again when he saw that _he _the prince of the Kudo Kingdom actually _surprised _the prince of the Kuroba Kingdom. It was definitely worth it.

Shinichi might not had his first kiss yet – he was actually saving it for _Kaito _– but he was sure as hell had been studying how to do it right. Reading books were not that useful if he couldn't reproduce one of them right, right? Shinichi silently asked for an entrance for him to devour Kaito's lips – for once he was in control, Kaito could be spoiled sometimes – and he was given the opportunity when Kaito moaned.

Shinichi wandered, wandered hungrily inside _his _Kaito's mouth and moaned himself when he tasted chocolate from Kaito's mouth. Panting heavily as they both parted reluctantly, no one dared to talk. Shinichi lowered his bangs. He was ashamed of what he had done, what if his conclusion was wrong? What if Kaito doesn't like him at all? Shinichi would lose his childhood friend and he would lose his crush too.

"Hey Shin-chan…?" Shinichi looked up to see the sparkling wide teeth of Kaito smiling at him. A little too wide for Shinichi's comfort, he thought. He smiled back a little hesitantly when their lips crashed again together. Not so long as the other one, but Shinichi was sure that Kaito was the _one _who initiated the kiss so no biggie. Nope, not at all.

"So… Since I received my kiss from my beloved prince, do you want to see how I did my frog disguising magic?" Kaito purred to Shinichi's ear. Shinichi coughed, blushed, and glared at _his _prince. Okay, he was a _little _overjoyed, but he wouldn't show that.

"Fine, I'll hear you mumble your wooshy-washy thing anyways. Might as well learn, than be fooled by you again, have you had any idea what I thought when a _frog _talked to me? I thought I was insane!" Shinichi glowered at Kaito who chuckled in return, bouncing up and down, stuck his tongue out, and said.

"You love me, anyway."

"Oh, sure I do."

...

**A/N: **I thought I could at least make it, but sadly I didn't. Haha.


	9. Cereal Box Part 2

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**People usually told him the same joke two or three times." – Walker Percy**

…

Shinichi always hated, nope, he _loathed _when someone was watching him. There's this always nagging feeling on the back of his head when someone watched him like a hawk. And his instant reaction was to pulled out his stun gun wrist watch – he got it from Professor Agase, had to hand it to the old man, it was pretty useful – and dart the person who was watching him with whatever they were after.

Now, all he wanted was to stab a spork to this _someone _who made a perfectly silent 'thud' as soon as he pulled his stun gun and was not even surprised when he saw that Kaitou Kid was the one who was watching him _obviously _exposed from his bedroom window. He darted the person – now known as Kaitou Kid – as soon as he felt that nagging feeling that someone was watching him. Then, when he did, Kaitou Kid full in white regalia fell from the window and somehow made a silent thud on his bed room.

Why he wanted to stab the thief with a spork was because of what he had brought with him. Shinichi blushed as soon as he saw the hell was the reason the thief was doing overly exposed from his bedroom window at exactly 6 am in the morning, it was a complete humiliation that Shinichi didn't even want to remember. But the thief had to bring it today, at exactly the day of his own birthday.

A cereal box.

The thief had brought the stupid cereal box and the most humiliating thing was that the cereal box had the same, same label, and same color as to when Shinichi received his first kiss when he was barely half the size of a quarter coin.

Yes, the thief brought him as a gift early 6 am this morning with a cereal box where his night was ruined – well, it wasn't actually since Kid kissed him senseless (he had not just say that) and completely left him half naked while Kid was in his full white suit, monocle, and his top hat, the jerk – and grinned to him as if he was a nutcase (Kid was actually, Shinichi didn't even breathe for that) when he spun around to glare and dart the intruder.

"Ugh!" Shinichi gaped and spun around – he was actually admiring the cereal box, but the thief didn't have to know that – as he saw the thief was rising from the ground. He tossed the stupid box – thinking of some ways of how he could fit in that thing again even if it was completely illogical and impossible (Shinichi did not just think that) – and helped the thief stood up from the ground.

"You know, there are so many _normal _ways to greet a visitor. Do you want me to teach you tantei-kun?" Kaito asked. The detective just had to dart him when he was doing something _so _nice. He presented a gift for the detective's birthday, and he got to sleep instead. Like, what the hell?

"Don't humor me Kid. What the hell were you thinking bringing _that _stupid box?" Shinichi asked while he tossed carelessly the thief on his bed. The thief always had the habit to visit him after _that _incident so he wasn't surprised to see the thief watching him from his bedroom window.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. At least, you know, I still have memento." Shinichi groaned but didn't say anything. He would have gone crazy by now – crazier than his mom and that was saying something – if he actually argued with the thief. It wasn't worth it, he decided. He loved his job as the genius detective.

When Shinichi didn't say anything, Kaito flashed a smoke pink bomb, and sing Happy Birthday as he lightened the cake. Shinichi looked up, surprised when he saw Kaito standing with only t-shirt, jeans, and blue-white shoes. Kaito smiled warmly at Shinichi and finished lightning the cake while singing Happy Birthday. Shinichi blew the candles and stared at the cake with a note saying,

"_Happy Birthday Shin-cham, my one little tantei-kun, Kaito hopes you have a nice birthday. Love, Kaito."_ And a Kid doodle on the side, but instead of a monocle, there was Shinichi's usual glasses.

"Happy Birthday, Shin-chan," Kaito murmured at his ear. Shinichi smiled, too dazed at the gesture, and pulled the thief into a hug. Shinichi hummed a little off-key, and smiled. He pushed the thief gently, not letting the other just go, and then looked at the thief with Kaito's usual goofy grin.

Shinichi faced the thief smiling as he placed his gaze down the thief's pinkish lips. Kaito was actually getting cross-eyed as Shinichi moved closer and closer until their noses touched, and Shinichi murmured when their lips were barely one millimeter until it touched.

"Thanks for this, Kai."

"Not a problem, Shin-chan."

...

**A/N: **I thought I can make a part 2 in my cereal box collection (secretly I don't eat cereals). XD


	10. A Punch for a Date

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**If they were the jokes, I was the punch line." – Kimberly Novosel**

…

"Ouch! Ouch! Shin-chan, be careful. It hurts!" Kaito whined as Shinichi cleaned his nose, but the detective wouldn't have it. It was all Kaito's fault that he had a bleeding nose. Shinichi just had to wake up this morning at exactly 5 am in the morning because Kaito wanted some ice cream.

"Just shut up and don't move." Shinichi instructed irritably. He didn't want to see the other this hurt, but he wasn't at fault either because Kaito was such an idiot for banging Shinichi's door at exactly 4:59 am because he wanted someone to eat ice cream with him. As not the usual morning person, Shinichi had to literally open his door so wide that it smacked on the side wall, almost denting the wall – it was a push door from his room – and didn't notice that there was _someone _behind the door until he heard a faint cry of help.

"But Shin-chan, you're hurting me more!" Kaito wiggled from the detective's hold as he drooled over the ice cream that he especially ordered to share with Shinichi, but the detective just had to push the door so hard that he was actually smashed behind the door, and had a nice greeting with the wall. Talk about manners.

"Don't complain and stay put. I'm doing it as gently as I can. Stop struggling or I'll be force to make you sleep." Shinichi warned and thankfully the thief in hold wasn't wiggling anymore. He sighed, okay Shinichi was partly at fault, but he had perfectly warned Kaito that he was _never _a morning person, save it for the coffee if he had made earlier.

The medication had gone as smoothly as possible with Kaito as the patient. Shinichi sighed once more and stood up from the stool he was sitting and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't do anything but stay awake now. He couldn't sleep anyway if he was forced to wake up. He sighed again – damn, he's doing it way too much – as he listened to 'brrr' of the coffee maker brewing his black coffee beans. Yes, Shinichi was a nutcase whenever coffee was in question.

Shinichi felt heavy footsteps from his back. He made a disgruntle sound and readied his stance. Whoever this person was, he was not in a good mood. Morning wakes up really irritated his nerves, so he felt sorry of whoever this person would be. As soon as Shinichi felt the heavy footsteps was near a meter next to him, he spun around, and delivered a punch.

'Bam!'

The person fell down and Shinichi closed his eyes, too afraid of who the person he had punched. He wished it wasn't Megure or any of the Police Force because he certainly didn't want to get a restraining order or even get in jail for damaging a police man. He opened his eyes slowly and gaped.

"Kaito!" Shinichi yelled as soon as he saw Kaito on the ground crouching while covering his now double injured nose. Shinichi watched as soon as Kaito's cries faded for some time. Shinichi looked broke, but Kaito's nose was much broken than it should be. Shinichi stood up from the ground, offered a hand to Kaito, and lifted them both up.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't know it was you." Kaito just shrugged and touched his aching nose. Damn, he had no idea that Shinichi could punch like a pro. He wondered if he could schedule for a doctor's appointment to examine his nose because he wasn't sure if he could still smell. Being smashed by a wooden door and punched as hard as a pro were not good at all, Kaito thought dryly.

"Hey," Shinichi sighed, "I said I was sorry." Kaito ignored him and watched the television instead. Shinichi sighed once again – seriously, the word 'sigh' must have cursed him some from days before – and looked at Kaito. He felt bad, really, he does. He didn't mean to hurt Kaito twice, he could do anything in the world, but let Kaito get hurt especially if Shinichi's at watch.

"Hey, do you want some cake? I can bake you some, if you want." Shinichi offered silently, but Kaito was still ignoring him. Shinichi snaked up to Kaito and gave him a back tight hug. Shinichi was behind the couch while Kaito was sitting on the couch, you see the picture? Kaito didn't say anything but didn't remove the arms cradling on his neck either.

"Hey, I'm really sorry." Shinichi repeated for the umpteenth time. He must admit that it was he who was at fault. He didn't mean to hurt the other, was just surprised and all.

"I'm fine, Shin-chan. But you know I want a request." Kaito said while leaning against Shinichi's touch. Shinichi mumbled a yes and what on Kaito's neck, while Kaito hummed in giddy. For once, Shinichi didn't ask him first before agreeing, he must have felt really bad.

"I want you to take me on a date."

"Ah, s-sure… Wait, what?" Shinichi removed his arms around Kaito's neck and looked at him incredulously. Okay, they must have gone to dates before, but he was so busy this upcoming week because of those cold cases that were left unsolved after years of trying to find the culprits so he had no time, his schedule was full.

"But, Shin-chan, I thought it would be fine." Kaito pouted, not really enjoying the loss of the warm body against his. Shinichi looked at Kaito, examining his boyfriend, trying to see if he was faking or not. Shinichi decided it wasn't, so he sighed once again.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you on a date this Saturday." Shinichi embraced Kaito from the back again, missing the triumphant smirk from his boyfriend. Kaito made a winning grin while mumbling to himself.

"Make Shinichi Feel Bad About Kaito Plan – Success," Shinichi didn't hear a thing, but he did hear a murmur so he placed his lips next to Kaito's ear and asked,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Shin-chan."

...

**A/N:** Sappy, sappy. Reject, reject. XD


	11. Bye Kid Part 2

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Death ends a life, not a relationship." – Mitch Albom**

…

I for once had loved the moon, especially when it's a full moon – the big plate that could light the entire city without electricity. I thought the full wide moon was my stage. My one and only stage that I would never share with anyone, but you know, you ruined my desire. Not that I blamed you for that because the moonlight fits you better than anyone, better than me actually.

I asked the moon, how does it feel when he's up there on the sky? Of course the moon didn't answer, if it did, I would have freaked out, although if you were there, you would just label me as insane as you always do. I wasn't entirely offended because I knew you weren't meaning it that way. Wow, I didn't know I knew you so much.

You always said that you hated my triumphant smirks, my grins, my poker face, but deep down I knew. You admired what I do even if it ruined your reputation if you say it out loud. But I respect you too, your brain, your intellect, your desire to save anyone in any kind even if they were labeled as criminals. I admired you so much, to the point that I stalked you for quite some time. You didn't feel my presence, or I thought you didn't? Anyway, I almost wanted to smack you on the head for getting yourself injured every time you solved a case.

Metantei, always take care of yourself.

I wanted to say that. I wanted to warn you, but I couldn't. I wouldn't want to ruin your moment with that girl in detective agency. She was special to you, wasn't she? I could see that from your eyes. Whenever she got in trouble, you always had the desire to save her more than anyone else. I watched from the sidelines, how you laughed, smiled, and even hugged her as if you guys were in a relationship.

I was jealous.

But I couldn't show it, I wouldn't because you didn't know. You only knew me as your enemy, your some time ally, but I could never stand in one label to you. First, I was a criminal in white as you phrased it, then I was an enigma that you could never get tired of solving, opening me like the Pandora, and then I was your ally, your friend. I wanted something more, something more permanent. That label where you could call me as yours and I could call you as mine.

We made a bond that no one could understand but just you and me. I was your thief and you were my favorite critic. We bonded by matching each other's wits, dodging each other's weapons, you with your stun gun wrist watch and your deathly soccer balls, while I had my card gun with me that you always successfully avoided such as I successfully avoided yours. Sometimes I wondered if you had the desire to blow my head off, it was scary, but fun. You know, dodging your raging soccer balls past to my head.

But one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I need to tell you that metantei, I love you. But you beat me to it, you know. You confessed to me as if what you were saying weren't embarrassing at all. I wished I had a recorder that time. To hear your voice every time, saying your undying love for me. Maybe I've gone crazy, but metantei, why did you leave me like that?

Did you know how behind my monocle I wanted to scream your name? To create a miracle and put those crimson blood away from your chest and your lips? Did you know how behind my monocle, my top hat, I was ruined? Did you know how I felt when you're stuttering, saying that you wouldn't make it? I cried metantei. For once I felt _that _same pain again. That same pain when I lost my father. Metantei, did you know how I felt when you decided to close your eyes and never opened them again? I cried a bucket, no a river, my poker face, my triumphant smirk that you always admired, metantei, I lost all of those in that moment.

In that moment, when you decided you couldn't make it anymore.

Metantei, why were you like that? Why did you leave me so sudden? Why, of all days, you left me when you officially opened your heart to me? Metantei, I wish you could have heard. I wish that brain of yours still worked when I whispered my last words. My last words when you could barely open your eyes.

Metantei, I was broke. I almost got caught, but you, you reminded me that I needed to leave. You grabbed my hand, although not as hard as you could do, and cried a single tear. And whispered, "K-Kid go, d-don't d-disappoint m-me, Kid."

Why metantei? Why were you like that? Why were you so brave even if you're facing death? Why? But somehow I could tell. You smiled at me, a true smile that I rarely see in your face. I understood your message even if I didn't hear you say it and flew off to the sky while regretting not to hold you protectively against me.

As I soared the sky, I remembered your one last smile. I turned my head and tears stream down again as I saw Inspector Nakamori shook his head. I hated it. I hated it because I wasn't the one who could see you off. I couldn't, I could not endanger your reputation, and neither was I. I remembered what you whispered, no what you barely said as you produced words but couldn't voice it out. I read your lips as I cried behind the moonlight.

"I can always fly with you now, Kid."

I hated those words because dammit metantei, I let you die. I let you die in front of me, when I was at watch. When you were so near yet so far from me, but I was too afraid, too afraid to held out my hand. I was too afraid and too coward to make the first move. I wanted to say it out loud metantei, I wanted to say how much, how much I wanted you know.

I wanted you to at least know my real name.

I attended your _funeral _as much as I hated that word, I did. I needed to face the truth because you were the one big truth, right? I would not run now. Not when you're watching me. Not when you're flying with me, but metantei, what was I supposed to do? I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I have the will to face the sunlight anymore, what was I supposed to do metantei? Please tell me. Please tell me what to do because if another single day passed, I would break down.

I need you metantei.

And God forbid, I wished that you didn't love me. Because that would mean you would still be here, be with her. I wouldn't say anything. I would keep quiet as long as you were smiling. But metantei, you were gone now. I couldn't see those smiles of yours now, why left me like that metantei? I never hated anyone, no because you taught me how _hate _was a strong word. Revenge wasn't good either because they were _coward _thing to do, you always told me that. You secretly told me that you admired me because I had my own policy.

Now metantei, could you come back?

My friend, Aoko, was worrying over me. I said nothing, until I got pissed off at her, and told her about you. I thought she was going to get mad, but she didn't. She cried along with me as I remembered your last words. I wanted so much to hold you metantei. I wanted so much to be able to see you again. I wanted so much to, but I couldn't because you would never come back.

They said I need to move on. They said that people always had to move on even if it hurts the most. But could I let you go metantei? No, no I think I could not. I could not leave you behind. Not when you were here by my side, flying with me through the night sky. I need you metantei, but please no worry. I would never forget you. Kaitou Kid as well as the person behind the monocle Kaito Kuroba would never forget you. Because once a possession of a phantom thief, they would never ever let that precious jewel go.

I would never move on metantei, not until the moon still had its full moon, I would never let you go. You were the only light that shines me, and you were the only one for me. Maybe the media would get haywire if they knew about this issue? Who knows what they would do?

A thief and a detective, completely opposite sides of the law, one tail and one head of a coin, a bond that would never be able to compromise, but here, Kaitou Kid, the great phantom thief had fallen in love with a detective. A detective named Kudo Shinichi. I whispered upon the moonlight with me sitting on the balcony of your house. I whispered with a bittersweet smile curled up from my lips.

"I love you too, metantei."

...

**A/N: **I tried to make a sequel, in Kaito's point of view. Haha. XD


	12. Kaito Demand Divorce

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Well, don't expect us to be too impressed. We just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear." – Suzanne Collins**

…

"I demand a divorce!" Kaito yelled with frustration while stomping his feet on the ground. Shinichi looked up to him from his novel and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, I demand a divorce! You were cheating on me. I saw you with that lady, you were all hovering her and she was smooching her lips against your neck!" Kaito huffed somewhat annoyed and gestured his hand waving airily that could have hit Shinichi if he wasn't fast enough, yet he didn't answer.

"Hattori-kun even told me! You were flirting with that girl from the country club. How can you? How can you do this to me? How can you do this to me when I gave myself all to you?" Kaito cried, tears brimming down from his eyes, and Shinichi didn't do anything but raised his brow higher.

"You… Why are you being so cruel? I am your wife, mother of your children, how? How can you do this to _me_? How can you do this to _us_?" Kaito cried even more, sniffing while shaking his head in disappointment. Shinichi didn't respond and just let Kaito talked again.

"I thought… I thought we had _something_ within us. You told me yourself, didn't you? That we were destined together? Why then? Why are you cheating on me? Please… explain it to me." Kaito kneeled down in front of Shinichi, while tears still streaming down his cheeks. Shinichi couldn't take it anymore so he smacked Kaito's head.

"Ouch Shin-chan, that hurts you know!" Kaito whined, while removing his fake tears. Eye drops could do the best, he noted. Shinichi however twitched even more. What the hell was this person thinking? For goodness sake, all his neighbors could hear this person so loud talking in that kind of manner. Shinichi didn't care at first, but this was ridiculous.

"Why are _you _reading Ran's script for the play? Didn't you know that that's forbidden? Only characters from the play were allowed to read the manuscript! If Ran's get it trouble, I will not face her wrath, and you will face her alone." Shinichi warned, while rubbing his forehead in frustration.

In Shinichi's school, the Teitan High, Ran and Sonoko were chosen to be lead actresses for Shinichi didn't care what the title was. Apparently it was some kind of play where the wife saw his husband with another girl, and then the husband's best friend who apparently likes the wife told her that her husband was cheating on her resulting of divorce. Yeah, it was a stupid play, but Teitan students liked the theme, so they went along with it.

"I was just testing it. It's not like someone's going to hear us." Kaito stuck his tongue out and smirked playfully to Shinichi. Shinichi backtracked, when Kaito was in this mood, he was sure he was in trouble. The magician slash trouble prankster was on the move, everyone's thoughts in mind were the same, "Run as far as you can and hide for your lives!"

"Ne, Shin-chan?" Kaito purred over Shinichi's ears causing Shinichi to grew color crimson red. Kaito chuckled. It was so much fun when his voice could make Shinichi this red. What if he did anything else? Oh Shin-chan could prepare for that, Kaito thought.

"Y-yes Kai?" Shinichi asked, feeling a little vulnerable in the magician's hold. This guy really had some kind of effects to him, like a drug that could make someone high. Yes, in Shinichi's logic, he was addicted to Kaito.

"I want marriage." Katio whispered seductively causing Shinichi to squeak then glowered at him incredulously. Shinichi pondered for a while, what did the magician say again? Ah right, marriage.

"Wait, what?!"

"I ask for marriage."

"We're seventeen Kaito and gay marriages are not allowed in Japan."

"So? We can always travel."

"Fine." Shinichi complied and was tackled on the ground once more. He let go of his book and hugged the magician back, smelling his sweet scent that Shinichi pointed out from the grocery store for Kaito to used it as his conditioner.

"So, when is it?"

"You decide."

"I already did, but Shin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"No divorce, right?"

"Of course, no divorce."

...

**A/N: **I'm trying to upload every single day, good thing I'm able to catch up. XD


	13. He Had It Bad

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." – Dr. Seuss**

...

Shinichi knew he had it bad the first morning he woke up with a sudden realization that he was in love. Literally throwing himself out the bed to try and forget the thing he just had realized but the water didn't seem to be the best solution at his declaration of being in love despite the fact that he never encountered such as love, after he got over with Ran.

Rinsing his face with soap and water, he leaned on the wall head back against the tiled wall, and sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately when he had learned last week that his best friend – Kuroba Kaito, for that matter – has confessed to Aoko and they were going out. He didn't particularly care – or so he said so himself – but there was this nagging feeling on the back of his that said, "Go after him and stop this nonsense."

He opened his eyes and looked at the tub. At least he wouldn't see the magician until later. Kaito had invited him yesterday for dinner with his girlfriend and of course, Shinichi refused because he didn't want to be the third wheel of the supposedly a date, but the magician didn't listen. Shinichi sat on the bathtub as the water quickly fill it with warm water.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath until he closed his eyes for relaxation. He's been stressed a lot lately. After the declaration of Kaito's girlfriend, Shinichi had always been left alone in the library – not that he cared for the most part – but he had been used to the magician's presence, and he didn't know if he was just not used to it, or something more.

After an hour of cleaning himself – he didn't do anything but sleep, thank God he didn't drown – he opened his closet for something good to wear, ignoring that one little thing he just realized this morning. Shinichi didn't know if he could face the magician now that he knew for himself that he was in love with the same gender, with his best friend, and with his best friend who was obviously was a heterosexual considering he has a girlfriend.

When seven o'clock ticked from the clock's hand, Shinichi groaned. He wasn't sure if he could act as himself the moment Kaito's face dawn into him. He was fairly used to the idea of just settling back as soon as the whole fiasco faded, that was why Ran and he didn't work out. He didn't regret letting her go though, because he could see how happy she was with her new boyfriend, as for him, he didn't know. Maybe be a detective for life and die virgin? Probably both.

He took his car keys and opened his front door only to be surprised when Kaito almost knocked on Shinichi's face. Shinichi held a casual smile and met the other's eyes. Shinichi noted on the back of his head just how wonderful Kaito's eyes were that he never noticed before. Perhaps it was because he never did pay attention to anything rather than read his novels.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi prodded as he realized that Kaito was by himself. He would have been happy by the thought because they were alone, but he reminded himself that Kaito has a girlfriend. And the girlfriend looked so remarkably Ran, so he couldn't let her see hurt even if he ever had the gut to even voice his feelings out.

"What's the matter, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked him, eyes pinned on the road. Shinichi answered with a muffled voice while his eyes darted on the busy road. Kaito arched an eyebrow, but let the issue drop. Shinichi inwardly sighed and mentally smacked himself for even thinking of pouncing Kaito now that he was at it.

Finally, the time had dawn to him. Why was it so far away anyway? Were they going back to Ekoda? Then why didn't the magician just picked up her girlfriend first and let Shinichi drove himself? All the time, Kaito had always managed to surprise him in anyway, but today was an exception, he wasn't in the mood for fun at all.

"You're quieter than your usual, Shin-chan." Kaito said while his eyes still on the busy road. Shinichi let out a muffled sigh but sat up straight and countered the magician's observation.

"I've always been this quiet, Kaito." Shinichi said, his eyes trying to search more interesting things other than Kaito's face. Though, he mused, there was nothing more interesting than Kaito himself. He was after all, what Shinichi had been wanting all along until he realized he was too late to even think of that matter. Perhaps he would never get over this issue for at least years. Or forever, Shinichi thought dryly.

"Not _that _quiet. Tell me, what's wrong?" Kaito prodded the issue more, he couldn't let the detective in question be depress on something, and didn't let him to know. What best friends were for if he didn't do the job in a more useful way?

"…No I'm fine." Shinichi grumbled, restraining himself from doing anything to let that frown on Kaito's face to go away. He had it bad, Shinichi thought warily, as he looked at Kaito's perfect features. Though they were similar in features in most kind of ways, they were different in everything. In every aspect, Shinichi's ideas contradicted Kaito every time. He even asked himself how they became best friend in the first place.

"Ah right, I can perfectly see you're fine." Kaito's voice was playful but knowing Kaito for like forever, Shinichi knew he was serious on not dropping the matter. Letting out a stifle sighed, Shinichi looked out the window, and he knew for the fact that Kaito was looking at him with those scrutinizing eyes of his that showed every inch of it that he could see Shinichi's soul inside out.

"I'm in love, Kaito." Shinichi half yelled because the magician's stare had sent him on the edge. He placed his hands on his mouth to cover it for saying anymore nonsense as the car stopped on the sidelines and the magician peered at him wide-eyed.

"You're in love?! Why didn't you say so then?" Kaito cheerfully asked, more cheerful than what Shinichi had imagined. Erasing the odd behavior of the magician, Shinichi shifted to his seat uncomfortably. For all he knew, Kaito was watching everything and every inch he moved.

"It's nothing, Kai. It's something I realized this morning. No need to pry on it." The pleading tone Shinichi placed in his voice didn't stop the magician from asking. The more he got closer, the more Shinichi's heart trembled. He wanted nothing else but to hugged the magician and closed their distance together, but he reminded himself of the dreaded fact that Kaito has a girlfriend.

"What's wrong with realizing that you are in love Shin-chan?" The magician asked still cheerfulness could sense on his voice. Shinichi had to wonder if he was hearing things right, but why was the magician sounded so sad even if the cheerfulness was there?

He wondered, but erased the thoughts because he didn't want to get his hopes up. He still didn't know Kaito that well even if they'd spent time together since childhood. The magician had the tendency to hide all of his worries to himself and most of the times Shinichi had been mad about those moments because it felt like Kaito didn't trust him enough.

"It's nothing. I just realized it a bit too late. Even if I interject, that person wouldn't have second thoughts anyway." He mused out loud, sounding a bit bitter than he intended to. Shinichi casted a glance over Kaito and saw how the magician was unfocused.

"Hey, you okay?" Shinichi asked, but hit his back head on the window when the magician beamed at him. Again, a little too cheerful than Shinichi had seen the magician ever used. He was probably anticipating for him to get together with someone after Ran's break up with him, but spent months of waiting, and nothing came out.

"I'm fine. Aoko sent me a text that she's been waiting for hours." Kaito said sheepishly and pressed on the pedal. He was distracted, Shinichi observed. But he couldn't tell why, though he had a vague idea, but he didn't think it would affect the magician this bad. Was it wrong not to tell him? Kaito always did the same thing so he was far at fault, Shinichi thought grumpily.

As they reached down a plain house, Shinichi didn't go down from the car even if it looked rude. He was not in the mood to do any formalities right now. If Kaito was happy to her, then Shinichi thought otherwise. As the couple made their way inside, Shinichi just nodded in acknowledgement to the girl. He was fairly familiar with her and she knew that he was not someone who talks a lot, so that thing was done.

"Hear this Aoko I remembered seeing this in the tabloid yesterday afternoon. There is this new built amusement park in Tokyo, do you want to come and visit?" Kaito asked as he drove the car with now Aoko on his side. Shinichi decided it was fair if the couple sat by themselves and he didn't mean to intrude with their moments anyway.

The girl beamed at Kaito and Shinichi wondered if he could be placed into her place. Then he smiled bitterly, that would never happened because as Shinichi, the logical of them all, he knew that things would go this way even if he hated every bit of it. As long as Kaito has Aoko, Shinichi would be the shadow. As long Kaito has Aoko, he would never look at Shinichi the way he looked at Aoko, Shinichi thought dryly. At least, that set things out.

Shinichi didn't notice the pair of indigo eyes looking at his direction with deepest regret adorning the owner of the pair of eyes. He wished he would have the guts, but for now, he would let things happen as they intended. But after some time, fun needed to be in the air if his guts followed him.

...

**A/N: **I want to at least create a funny one, but depressing ones only comes to mind. Haha, I'll try searching for more ideas. Bwahah. :)


	14. Spawn

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**If you were half as funny as you think you are, you'd be twice as funny as you are now." – Cassandra Clare**

…

Shinichi had one wish in his life. It was _not _to see Haiba in his living room. He supposed they were friends, allies, and Haibara was girl he had to, insisted, to protect. But seeing her in his living room with that smirk that he dubbed 'I know something you don't and probably never will, until you beg' kind of look was something he didn't want seeing right now.

He groaned inwardly as he stepped forward to the creepy girl. For him she was the most unnerving woman – though little girl at the age of eight – he had ever met. She was the devil's spawn, no doubt about that. And that habit of hers of mindboggling people had added to the fume to that matter where even police officers and Ran found it odd for a girl who barely even near of graduating elementary _that _intimidating.

He supposed he really didn't have that much friends, considering he technically only has Ran and Hattori, even Kazuha could be counted, but most of his friends (or rather acquaintances considering it _was _most of the people in the Police Department, he rather refer to them as acquaintances) were much more or double sized of his own age. The fact that he was friends with Megure-keibu was an indication, he mused.

"Haibara?" He asked sounding a bit too hesitantly for what he had intended. It was a precaution considering this _was _Haibara they were talking about. Okay, Haibara may seem fairly normal most of the times, but she was a creepy as hell if she was at it and Shinichi didn't even have any second thoughts to crossed paths with. He did however a double take when Haibara bounced her steps towards him. She bounced more like a little kid that she was _supposed _to be in the first place, but seeing this state of her made him want to go camp at Mt. Fuji and live his life over there forever.

"Kudo-kun!" She exclaimed happily making Shinichi sweat dropped. This was not how he expected to be welcomed after attending that stupid heist of Kid.

Seriously, he could fairly understand that the thief liked to mess around with people, making them all crazy and edge to being insane themselves, but to change all of their outfits to freshly ironed maid uniforms was not one of his consent (although he got a good revenge for the thief since his soccer deflating ball rather lasted for at least a minute or two so yep, they had a nice play of dodging the deadly soccer balls). Although he felt a little sorry for Hakuba-san, since the blond detective did not only get his Holmes clothes to a perfect white and black gothic maid outfit, his blond hair also changed into somewhat neon green. He took pity, but the blond seemed used to it. Wonder how though.

"You seem different today, Haibara." Shinichi remarked, not letting his antsy be showed. Haibara didn't say anything but let that creepy smirk of hers be up again. Involuntarily, Shinichi took a step back. It wasn't every day that he would be afraid of some little girl, but this _little girl _was a demon herself so it's better for him to chicken out than face her oddity.

"For a detective, you really have the irony Kudo-kun." She quirked a smile, a knowing smile for Shinichi's comfort, but before he could protest himself for he didn't know why, the girl already left leaving a red rose in his table. That was odd, why red rose? Oh he supposed it was thanks for that Hermes bag he gave her for her birthday. He made a mental pat to himself.

Although there was something sticking out from the red rose. How the hell did that even happen?

He looked around if there was anyone watching him because seriously, he's been getting that lately. The watching, he meant. As if someone was watching him like a hungry hawk, though he supposed it wasn't the usual look he got when a murderer tried to look out for the Detective of the East as revenge, it was kind of a look that made him ogling for some reason.

Shinichi found a letter under the red rose. It was a white bond neat paper that reminded him of the paper Kaitou Kid always used to send his heist notes. Maybe he was imagining things, but this paper certainly looked like a Kid copy-cat. He read what it said:

_As the sun rests,_

_I found myself staring_

_Staring into those bright blue eyes_

_The intelligence it holds_

_And the secret it keeps_

_I wonder, I wonder if I can dig down deep_

_Because to be honest if I will have the strength to keep_

_To keep myself from saying_

_I like you, my Raven-kun._

_Good evening, Tantei-kun_

Kaitou Kid (Doodle)

Needless to say, Shinichi had gone redder than those fruits that anyone could take a guess. As he tucked the paper inside his blue jacket, he couldn't help himself but twitched a smile. The thief certainly had a style, but Shinichi wasn't sure if the thief was referring to them being the chaser and the one being chased, or Shinichi _hoped_ what he thought the thief was referring. He knew that he wasn't that much of a romantic, but if the thief has something in mind.

He might as well go along with it.

...

**A/N: **The poem itself was sucky one. Seriously, I've been trying myself out but nah, I'm just not good at it. Haha. It was the worst poem I've ever read in my entire life. I made it by the way. Hahaha. I really need some inspirations, I'm getting rusty. XD Although, I wanted to blame my old classmates, but nah. It was fine I guess. Haha.

Reviews: :D

Thank you!


	15. As Long As He Is Happy

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Some things are destined to be – it just takes us a couple of tries to get there." – J.R. Ward**

…

"Come on, Shin-chan! Let's play together!" a boy who at least at the age of seven dragged the other boy from the tree and sighed. He couldn't really stop his friend from dragging him everywhere. He smiled and tossed his book as carefully as possible to the tree and ran faster alongside his best friend.

"What do you want to play?" he asked, and the other just gave him a toothy grinned. Somehow, he didn't want to know the reason behind that smile. His best friend always had these tricks up his sleeves, tricks that always got them in trouble, and he being the well-mannered kid always got more in trouble than the one who started it. He didn't hate it though because for once, he was seen different not only the well-mannered intelligent boy. He was having fun, not because he was ordered to, because he liked it being here with his best friend.

"Let's say you're my ichiban (number one?). I will give you flowers and accept them, will you?" he hesitated for a bit, but nodded slightly. This caused his best friend to bounced and launched at him, he laughed. He really liked it when his best friend was this happy, he looked really pretty. Shinichi thought.

"Kuroba Kaito, pleased to meet you, milady." His best friend kneeled in front of him, produced a flower, and smiled. Shinichi took it, smiled, and blushed when his best friend kissed his hand. He smacked his best friend's forehead and his best friend pouted. He laughed, he always laughed. When Kaito was in his vicinity, that is.

_7 years later_

"Oh come on, Shin-chan! Stop moping around. That girl doesn't deserve you! She is not pretty anyway, so cheer up now Shin-chan." Shinichi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Who said he was moping? Actually, he didn't care. The girl turned him off anyway, so he wasn't entirely crashed or so they had thought he would be.

Shinichi didn't like the girl at all. She was a turn off that's for sure. The girl in fact was the one who likes him, but he didn't care. He has books to read and he already has Kaito, his best friend. Everyone in his school, including Kaito thought that he has somewhat kind of relationship with the girl, but because he practically didn't care, he didn't deny it as they would have thought he would. Then the girl came up to him this morning, saying stuff that threw Shinichi's polite-calm demeanor off.

"_Oh come on. You're seriously not thinking of choosing your books over me, are you?" the girl said with a huffed. Shinichi just shrugged and completely ignored the girl. The library had one instruction, never make any noise, but Shinichi thought the girl couldn't read so he just shut himself up. Not practically wanting to get in trouble and be banned from the library._

"_Ugh! Shinichi-kun (Shinichi glanced at her icily) I-I m-mean, Kudo-kun. Don't you see how pretty I am? Didn't you know that boys hovered over me? Or you don't recognize me because of that __**stupid, insane, crazy, **__best friend of yours? I don't even know what you see in that freak-," her speech was cut off when she felt that someone was gripping her arm. She blushed at the contact, expecting a kiss from the lips._

"_U-uhm, Shinichi-kun (glanced at her again) I mean, Kudo-kun. It's starting to hurt." She whined childishly, but Shinichi wouldn't have it. He spoke, loud enough for her to hear that he wasn't happy. Not happy at all. Anyone who insults his best friend wouldn't get lay off even if they bet their lives on it. _

"_I'm trying to be polite here,__** miss**__. First, I don't know you. Second, we don't have __**that**__ kind of relationship so you don't have the right to call me by my given name. Third, yes I will choose my book over you because they're much more interesting than a girl like you. Fourth, I don't care if guys like girls like you because I'm not one of them. And last, don't you __**ever **__dare to insult Kaito in front of me because __**miss **__I have my own level of patience, and even if I don't physically hurt girls, __**don't ever show your face in front of me if you ever want to face this school with dignity**__. Now, go away." And she left crying, saying Shinichi was a jerk. Tch, like that could get Shinichi off the lift._

"I'm not upset, Kaito. If that's what you want to call it. That girl had nothing to do with me nor with you, so cut the subject, and just order what you want. I'm done reading with my book. I'll pay for what you want." Shinichi smiled when Kaito bounced up and down again. His best friend's laugh couldn't really top anyone from Shinichi's perspective. They're just beautiful as it always sounds.

_2 years later_

"Where is he? Tell me, where the hell is he?!" Shinichi yelled to Aoko, his and Kaito's close friend. She sniffed, sniffed and sniffed, and Shinichi was getting annoyed. He had this nagging feeling on the back of his head during class and this only happens when Kaito was in trouble. So when he saw Aoko crying by the bench closed to his homeroom, he snapped.

"Aoko-chan! Please, tell me where is Kaito?" Shinichi asked desperately. The nagging feeling on the back of his head was getting louder and his heart was pounding so loud every time he couldn't see Kaito's idiotic face near him. It wouldn't leave him alone until he could find Kaito.

"S-Shinichi-kun, 'tou-san g-gave me a phone call. K-Kaito, K-Kaito is in the hospital!" Aoko screamed and continued crying again. Shinichi backtracked, what the hell happened to his best friend? He wasn't badly hurt, was he? He pulled out his phone from his side packet, and jabbed his father's number from his contact list, and bounced slightly from nervousness when the phone was ringing.

"Hello dad?" Shinichi asked after hearing the ring was gone. There was silence, silence that made Shinichi go crazy. This was why he couldn't let Kaito off his sight because he always got in trouble. His best friend was a trouble magnet despite having Lady Luck on his side so Shinichi had to stay with him all the time, not that Shinichi minded since he liked the presence of his best friend the most. Even his collection of books couldn't top his best friend from him.

"Shinichi, listen carefully. Kaito… Kaito, he was run over by a car. Don't panic. The doctor says he will be fine as long as he rests. Stay where you are Shinichi, I will get you out of school after school ends. You get me, son?" Shinichi made a disgruntle sound but didn't press the issue. Kaito could be such an idiot, but to be run over by a car? Why? What's his reason?

Shinichi couldn't focus on the teacher, so he just scribbled on his notebook – sweats falling down from his forehead due to his pulse rate beating in an uneven pace. He couldn't concentrate at all knowing that his best friend was on the hospital. The doctor might have said that Kaito was fine, but what if he was wrong? What if something terrible happened to Kaito?

"Ugh!" Shinichi pulled his always neat hair in irritation. School's almost over, only 30 more minutes and he would be able to get out. He would be able to see his best friend. He looked over at Aoko's seat and he wasn't surprised when the usual student who paid a lot more attention than anyone was not paying today at all. It couldn't be help since Aoko really had a nice relationship with Kaito even Shinichi thought they were a couple.

Finally, the school's over. He didn't wait for anyone to go outside. He needed to go and be with Kaito's side, as it always had been. He ran to the parking lot and saw his father. He waved, greeted his father, and hopped inside the car. He was getting nervous, there's something nagging on the back of his head, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Kaito!" Shinichi really yelled his best friend's name and earned shushes from the nurses that were roaming around. As soon as he saw his best friend's room, he leaped and ran for his life. He couldn't take this strange feeling that kept nagging on the back of his head. As if telling him that there was something that would happen, an event that would crush him. Shinichi just ignored the thought and made his way to his best friend's side.

"Hey, Kai, you okay? I told you to not wander around without me. You always get in trouble when I'm not with you. Geez, are you o-," his sentence stopped midway when Shinichi saw how Kaito looked at him. And Shinichi's heart clenched, he knew that look. He started to shake the thought and smiled reassuringly at Kaito. He didn't return it, like Kaito usually did. Shinichi frowned.

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" he asked. Kaito shook his head in confusion. Shinichi's getting nervous and nervous every each passing second. His father might have seen it too because he was holding Shinichi's trembling shoulders. Huh, he didn't even notice that.

"Who are you, nii-chan?" That's what threw Shinichi off. Who am I? Shinichi asked himself. He wanted to say something, to shake Kaito because no matter how he looked at it, it wasn't a good joke. He started shaking his head in disbelief. Kaito didn't know him, Kaito didn't recognize him, Kaito didn't recall Shinichi, and Kaito didn't remember Shinichi, Shinichi was forgotten.

"H-hey K-Kai, t-tell m-me you're kidding. Y-you're kidding, right?" Shinichi pleaded, for the first time he plea. He begged, but Kaito shook his head. Shinichi didn't even notice that his tears were falling from his eyes. No, Shinichi cried from his mind, it couldn't be. Kaito, he couldn't be serious, right? Why? Why? Shinichi wanted to ask it to his best friend, but he found his lips shut.

"Toichi, how can't Kaito-kun remember my son?" Shinichi vaguely heard his father asked. Toichi-ojisan shook his head, saying that he didn't know. They called for the doctor and asked them what had happen. The doctor made a thinking look and asked Kaito several questions.

"Kuroba-kun, tell me, 8 x 4?" the doctor asked gently. Kaito answered immediately.

"32." The doctor pulled out a ballpoint pen. He asked Kaito to press the ballpoint pen and he did it successfully. The doctor let out a relief smile then asked who the people were inside the room. Kaito smiled and answered immediately when the pointed at his father, to his mother, to Shinichi's father, to Aoko, to Hakuba, but to Shinichi. He shook his head and said.

"Who is he, doctor?" Kaito asked and Shinichi made no move to stop his tears. This was worse than torture, he thought. Maybe, maybe Kaito had hated him from the first time they had met. Maybe Kaito didn't like him at all as his best friend. Maybe Kaito had secretly hated him without Shinichi knowing. Those thoughts were depressing, Shinichi thought. The doctor made a sound and said.

"Your son is doing fine. He can go to school after a week if his wounds heal. We will do a CT-scan tomorrow. We need to see what's wrong and why he can't remember your son, Kudo-san (the doctor bowed his head in recognition). I'll see you all tomorrow." The doctor bowed, but Shinichi paid no mind.

His heart and mind were having troubles. He couldn't let the thoughts get away, the thoughts of his best friend hating him. And now, now he hated him so much that Kaito actually erased all his thoughts of Shinichi. Shinichi's tears flowed. He couldn't help it, Kaito was smiling, he was smiling, but not to Shinichi, not to his best friend, but to Aoko. For once, Shinichi felt jealous.

"Son, are you okay?" his father asked (not the best question for the moment, Yuusaku made a mental note). Shinichi looked up from where he was seating and nodded. He was okay of course he was going to be okay. If Kaito hates him, he would not bother him because if Kaito wasn't happy when he was there, he wouldn't stay there. After all, Kaito's happiness and laughs were all Shinichi could only wish. Of course, he would do that because Kaito was his best friend, they do that right?

"I'm okay 'tou-san. Hey, can I change school? I'm almost graduating from high school anyway. I want to try another school." Shinichi tried his best to sound as nonchalance as possible, but his peripheral vision could only look at Kaito's bright smile. Shinichi smiled sadly to himself, well, it couldn't be help. If Kaito didn't want him to be in his line of sight, Shinichi would comply even if he didn't want to because Kaito would be happy.

"Are you sure, son?" Shinichi just nodded. Besides, he wasn't even half way past 1st quarter of his first year school, so it wasn't a big deal, it wasn't right? He could deal with Kaito away from him, as long he was happy, Shinichi was okay. If he was like any other, he would really beg, beg for Kaito to remember him. But he couldn't, he wouldn't because he wanted Kaito to be happy. For Kaito to be able to smile and laugh like he usually does, even if it's not _to _Shinichi. It could work, Shinichi thought and smiled sadly before muttering,

"Sayonara, Kai-chan."

...

**A/N: **I was actually thinking of making this a multiple chapter story, but I decided not to. Haha. XD Although, I can hear some suggestions if you want me to. :)


	16. He Hated

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." – Markus Zusak**

…

Kuroba Kaito never hated anyone. Kuroba Kaito always assured that everyone around him was happy. Kuroba Kaito was a fellow student that anyone could talk to. Kuroba Kaito was popular in his school. He was a prankster, a trickster, but a great friend.

He was famous in school as the prankster who couldn't let a day rest without someone from his class changing their school uniform in different kinds of alluring clothes, and of course, his idea of flipping girls' skirts were fun. But during his night job he was famous all over the world. Kaitou Kid was his alter ego, a gentleman thief that gave joy to everyone (well, except Nakamori-keibu, the task force, and his detectives, but that's beside the point). Kaitou Kid's number one rule was a 'no-one-gets-hurt-policy' and he does everything he could to fulfill that rule.

Kuroba Kaito was no ordinary student. He wasn't seen as a diligent child but he was a prodigy. His mind was one that could rival Holmes himself, but because of his alter ego as Kaitou Kid, then he was the Heisei Lupin. Perhaps, Kuroba Kaito was somewhat perfect in his own way. Though, everything in this world was nowhere near perfect. But Kuroba Kaito never hated anyone (his father's murderers were an exception, of course).

Not until he met one Kudo Shinichi.

_1) Kudo Shinichi was a total smug._

He was nothing but a prick little brat. He was an oh so awesome detective as he told himself. He was the Savior of the Japan Police Force as the mass called him. He was the Heisei Holmes and Kaitou Kid was the Heisei Lupin. Both born in this world, in different time, but both destined to be rivals.

He was all welcomed to the joy of his fans. But never had any interests in fan mails (Kaito could agree, damn sometimes fan girls were just scarier than snipers themselves). He was a detective geek, more so abnormal than Hakuba Saguru, and that was saying something. Yes, he was a smug himself but he was never _that _obnoxious.

_2) Kudo Shinichi was a flirtatious pervert._

Kaito could be a pervert if he was at it, but never flirted with anyone. Although he supposed giving flowers to girls were counted as flirting, but he didn't do it for harm. But Kudo Shinichi was a different matter. If a girl initiated her way to him, he would not say anything at all but to carry on (what Kaito didn't know was Shinichi was just totally oblivious around people's actions despite being a wise detective himself).

Kaito could only grimace when one girl slung an arm around Shinichi's shoulders and the detective didn't even pull away. As if he didn't know what the girl was trying to suggest (in terms, it really was but Kaito didn't know that). It wasn't a nice view, he noted.

_3) Kudo Shinichi was a harsh critic._

Kaito could only wonder why a homicide detective was taking part of his thievery. Though he supposed he should be flattered because the Heisei Holmes was paying attention to him even if it's out of his league. But because Kaito hated Kudo Shinichi in every way, then he's not happy at all.

Sure, Kudo could give him a challenge, better than Hakuba actually. But Kudo's presence to his heist made this wobbly feeling inside his stomach so he didn't really prefer the detective taking part at his heist if he was getting a stomachache when the detective was around. And besides, he didn't really want to have his life end with soccer balls burned into him. Seriously, the detective was a monster in his own rights.

_4) Kudo Shinichi was a mystery geek._

Kaito didn't particularly understand what was so special about Holmes. Sure, the stories were great, but he couldn't really understand what made the detective too attached in that detective. He would see the detective holding up his book with his eyes almost ogling while reading every word of his books. Then again, he asked Hakuba Saguru.

The blonde just gave him a blank stare and answered him dryly, "You wouldn't happen to be interested in reading mystery novels, are you?" And Kaito could only gape. What the heck was this detective saying? Mystery novels sucked, at least for him because Lupin's movies were far more enjoyable than solve mysteries about people dropping dead. Wouldn't that be nice?

_5) Kudo Shinichi was a freak._

"Will you go out with me?" That's what he asked Kaito one day they were alone in the lobby. Kaito did a double take and looked at Shinichi incredulously. How the hell did they come to that conclusion? Kaito stared in shock at the detective, and was taken aback when the detective gave him a rueful laugh.

"I supposed you won't. Well, forget what I said, later." And he turned his back from Kaito. Kaito shook his head, a flicker of hate coming from his way again. What the hell had the detective done?

_6) Kudo Shinichi was a better liar._

After what just happened weeks ago, Kudo seemed to be rather distant. Kaito noted on the back of his mind that it was probably had to do with what he just asked. But he wasn't sounding too hopeful because he hated Shinichi in both many ways. He hated the fact that Aoko likes Shinichi in a romantic way better than him, while Hakuba found it fascinating that he has a Holmes buddy, and then the detective was far too much real. He mused.

Perhaps, he really hated Kudo Shinichi.

_7) Kuroba Kaito never hated anyone, let alone Kudo Shinichi._

"I like you." He blurted out. Blue eyes stared at indigo eyes, never leaving each other's gazes. Then with a gush of the wind, Kaito was being lifted up from the ground. He let out a yelped, poker face dropped in a matter of seconds, before grinning to one Kudo Shinichi.

"You mean it?" Blue eyes wide as he stared at Kaito with hopeful, expectant, longing, but there was a bit trail of nervous in there. Kaito decided he didn't like that feeling from the detective's eyes. He nodded vigorously as he recollected his thoughts. The uncertainty from the detective's eyes instantly vanished and he smiled. Kaito felt oddly warm because of that smile. Yes, Kuroba Kaito hated Kudo Shinichi, but one way or another.

He loved Kudo Shinichi.

...

**A/N: **I'd read something like this with DC characters but it wasn't KaiShin. Forgot the title though. Haha, I think it was ShinShi. Or something like that. Haha, as for the previous chapter. I might put another one for that. It's not like this how-ever-you-call-it is going to end soon. Haha. :))


	17. Keeps the Doctor Away

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**An apple a day keeps the doctor away. But if the doctor is cute, screw that apple." – Facebook**

…

"Shin-chan!" Kaito whined as the doctor in white ignored him as soon as he was inside Kaito's room. Okay, he understood that more people in this hospital needed the doctor's attention but really, one hour of chatting with one Kudo Shinichi wouldn't hurt – though he supposed, 50/50 people really needed him, seriously, Kudo Shinichi was just a great doctor and Kaito could only clasped his hands, placed it on his mouth as he squealed in delight because he was just _that_ proud of his would-be-boyfriend (he was dreaming actually).

"Kuroba-san, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Shinichi sighed irritably, brows furrowed in exasperation. He's been having headaches lately because one certain magician decided to make a living at the hospital he was working with. He couldn't kick out a patient because that was against the rules even if the said patient was driving him nuts, but really, if he had to deal with this everyday he might as well lose his job.

"Aww, you're calling me that again! I told you, KAITO is fine! Although, I would prefer if you can call me Kai-chan, Honey, or even Babe." Kaito leered as his temperature was being checked, and he was sure as hell glomping the cute doctor was his first option (second option would be jump into that broad chest or even undressed the doctor, but as for now he preferred the glomping one).

He had been too many times at the hospital. Too many times that even he, the genius one, couldn't count how many times. That even the earlier patients knew him because most of the time he was running through the hallways to escape any X-rays (because once the X-ray was gone, he was going home, and he didn't like that), changing nurses' hair colors, and their usual white uniforms were every day in different kinds of styles like from those discos at 70's. He supposed it wasn't a good idea to hang around on a place where people obviously trying their hardest to breathe normally, but really, having Kudo Shinichi stuck in this hospital was not in favor of Kaito's happiness.

Yeah sure, Kudo Shinichi was straighter than a stick, but one persuasive Kuroba Kaito would do the trick. And he wasn't a magician for anything. He could do all he want because he _was _a patient even if he just tripped on a rock – although he would rather trip on a vehicle or something to let Shinichi take care of him and pay attention to him even more. The doctor was just hard to resist with that blush of his when Kaito do his tricks of befriending (flirting) him.

"Excuse me, Kuroba-san. But I prefer to call my patients with their last names as it was properly normal and it's a sign of formality. And besides if I call you Kai-chan as you wanted, I wouldn't let myself be impolite because I called you by your first name even if we were only short acquaintances (he would never admit that Kaito _was _his friend because seriously, having Kaito on his tail was just having someone with sugar high)."

He stopped as he looked down at Kaito. The magician was staring at him oddly, but since he was staring at least he thought the magician was listening (he didn't even know that Kaito was visibly ogling his body without shirts and of course pants, but really, Kudo Shinichi wouldn't have to know that). "And Honey? You're not some kind of bee so I don't suppose you would like that and of course, if I call you Babe, do you want people to think you're some kind of pig?"

Kaito could only pout. Seriously, all his attempts to befriend (flirt) the doctor were fruitless and was slow. Yes, he could make the cute doctor flushed with his rather famous Close-Proximity-People-Tend-To-Be-Awkward plan but it wasn't enough. It was effective on Aoko but the doctor only gave him a split second of blush before turning into a deadpan. Kaito could only think that the doctor was some kind of fortune teller who couldn't see what people was happy about besides telling death. Ugh.

"Come on, Shin-chan! You have got to be kidding me! Don't you notice how I act around you?!" Kaito asked waving his hand into thin air as Shinichi pulled out the thermometer from his arm pit – that was ticklish, he would have said. Shinichi looked at him for split of seconds before turning his attention to the thermometer. He wasn't sick, Kaito knew that, but because of the power of the garlic in his left arm pit where the doctor didn't put the thermometer, the temperature was tampered (you can do that).

"I can't believe you are sick because you tripped on a rock. Seriously Kuroba-san, I thought you were a great magician." Hiding the fact that he just complimented the magician, he turned away. But Kaito already caught his wrist before he even wrote on his clipboard for Kaito's useless information (tripping on a rock wasn't useless!)

"Did you just say I'm a great magician?" Kaito beamed as Shinichi turned his head even more, damn he would seriously get a stiff neck after that. Kaito thought as he was beaming with full of delight because Shinichi just complimented his handling of magic!

"Of course not! I didn't say anything like that at all Kuroba-san." Shinichi denied as he tried to squirm from the magician's grip, why was this patient so strong yet so weak? The tripping on the rock was an indication considering he would rather go to a hospital than bring himself a first aid kit (Shinichi was just _that _oblivious).

Kaito stood up from his seat, completely recovered from the rock that he just tripped on purpose as he stepped forward to the now backing away cute little Shin-chan doctor in white. He leered for a moment, placing his arms in both side of Shinichi's head, as he focused his gaze to those beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He peered on the door before glancing back up to the doctor who was looking at him idly amused before turning into a deadpan again. Aww, so much for fun in Kaito's opinion.

Kaito leaned down, preparing to be push away, but he didn't meet any resistance so he closed their distance. As their lips met making Shinichi's eyes cross-eyed because following the magician's movements _was _really a bad idea, and then widened his eyes as he realized what the heck just pressed on his lips. He didn't move away though. Kaito grinned as he deepened the kiss, it was so much fun rather than having a dream. He wouldn't say that to Shinichi of course, what would the doctor think of him?

That Kaito was insane? Although he wasn't really denying that he _wasn't _but the doctor didn't need to know that. Shinichi didn't have to look back at his clipboard to know that Kuroba Kaito was beyond insane. And seriously, who read a newspaper in French upside down? Yep, only one Kuroba Kaito would do that.

As their eyes closed, feeling the warmth of each other's hold, Kaito would be damn if he wouldn't say he wasn't enjoying this. Perhaps, ravishing the doctor right here and there wouldn't be the best idea, but he was into hearing some suggestions. Ha! Now, Kaito's charms and his Lady Luck had appeared at the same time today. What a day! Man, he was feeling so happy that he could just throw the doctor to the bed, burned his white clothes, leave him naked, and Kaito would take pictures (like those in amusement parks where characters from movies appeared and pose for picture taking).

Ah, he supposed he wasn't going to burn those clothes.

That's what made Shinichi just plain _hot_ on winter days.

"Now, now Shin-chan. You don't have to be so fast." Kaito chuckled as he looked at the now flushed Shinichi. He was having the time of his life as he looked down to peer on the great view he had ever seen the entire week (Shinichi's bare chest last week was the hot topic on his mind). Shinichi only looked up to him and glared.

"You do know I'm keeping you now." Shinichi didn't answer, but he couldn't help the tug on his lips as it moved itself upward. The magician glomped the doctor, tackling them down on the ground as Shinichi squirmed from Kaito's grip and Kaito grinned at the doctor's lips. He was sure as hell not letting anyone taste that sweet mouth with his watch because Shinichi was his and his alone.

"I have an apple."

"Screw that, you're mine."

...

**A/N: **I accidentally read that quote from my news feed as I was surfing the net, and thought of this right away. Haha, I supposed Shin-chan would be a good doctor, and Kaito was insane anyway, so perhaps being him as the patient was good enough. Haha! I love you Kai-chan! XDDD


	18. Cliche

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye." – Jim Henson**

...

Kaito blinked and then blinked some more. He was starting to doubt his own sanity at this moment, even starting to believe that he was in some kind of portal where reality was baseless and imaginations were observed. Such hallucinations shouldn't sound _this _real. Part of him was squealing, screaming even at what he had just heard moments ago while part of him was gaping like a f-finny thing because what was in front of him was mocking him that this was not some kind of dreams he was enjoying late at night.

"You're kidding… you're kidding right?" he trailed off, losing his perfectly crafted poker face as he searched for some kind of lie behind that body language. Cursing himself for standing like an idiot, he sighed and rubbed his temple. Okay, he wasn't really _that _disappointed, in fact he _was _waiting for the moment this hallucination would disappear, and danced around like some crazy idiot who just got a permission to go to a mental hospital. Damn, he's losing this battle.

"No, I'm perfectly sure, I wasn't." The figure in front of him tilted their head to side, confusion written all over that beautiful face as Kaito gaped. More than so likely because seriously, this situation he was thrown in was not likely to happen in his daily life. Perhaps, he was enjoying this too much because he was still ogling the fact that someone just _confessed _to him in the middle of the pedestrian line where cars were beeping for them to move out of the way.

"We should really get out of this street before some drivers just decide to run over us." He suggested and the figure nodded, chuckling softly. Kaito was having an internal battle whether he would believe at what had he just heard or ignored the sense of him saying that kissing this figure senseless was nowhere near a dream anymore as he had just heard what the figure wanted to say.

They'd been dancing around the issue, he mused.

As the rain poured on their coats, Kaito did what his reflex could do. He pulled the figure to his side, placing his arm around the other's shoulder, then the coat he was wearing was now firmly placed between him and the other as they soared the road trying to find at least one large enough shelter for them to hold off while they wait for the rain to stop. Kaito held the other's hand as he saw the show where they could at least rest inside while blushing furiously because he was damn sure that his wasn't a dream.

They both panted as soon as they reached the temporary shelter. Kaito dropped the figure's hand from his hold, placed his soaking coat to his side, and looked away for some kind of distraction so he wouldn't be force to answer some questions he didn't really want to know. He was perfectly sure that he liked the confession even if it was a bit cliché, but he didn't like the fact that he got this feeling that he was being toyed or something. And that actually hurt his pride.

"You know if you think I'm lying. You can just simply ask." The figure said, eyeing Kaito with amusement in his voice, while his eyes filled with amusement, and his lips quirked into something like smile. Kaito however didn't listen, too engulf at his realization that he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe what just happened because this was this person they were talking.

One Kudo Shinichi would never go on busy street, running after Kaito, and suddenly yelling that he loved him. It wasn't just that part that sounded so cliché. It was the part where Kaito nearly stumbled to one Mouri Ran who not only heard the detective's words but also cried, and ran away on her own. He knew Mouri Ran from tantei-kun, and knew her feelings, but he wasn't going to give up Kudo just that (though he was preparing since Ran was obviously a beautiful woman and his problems too) and almost ran after her when he felt a grip on his hand. He spun around to glare at the detective, waiting for him to ran after Mouri, but no, the detective eyed him with seriousness with those cerulean blue eyes as he stared at Kaito with determined that made Kaito stammered like a mess. And now, he was in this situation where he was sitting beside a detective who just confessed to him, and the rain was pouring pretty badly.

"You know… being straightforward isn't bad as it sounds." Shinichi said as he waited for Kaito to recover from shock or wherever the hell his consciousness sent him.

He was desperately wishing Kaito would answer him but nah, maybe his luck wasn't that all too friendly to him. Although he mused, he really didn't have that much luck besides escaping death, and surviving for so long. Ah-ha, such depression, he would surely kill Hattori for this. His idiot best friend dared him (as far as he knew he didn't want to become Hattori's servant for a week so might as well go along with it thathe _regretted _as soon as he heard the dare) to walk up to his 'special person' and confessed his feelings. Having no sense of changing the Osaka's demand, he sprinted off. Joy.

Kaito started as he heard the voice he was so familiar with and looked at the detective who was appearing to be in distress. Kaito looked at his shoulders, staring at the now deserted busy street that were moments ago filled with walking passerby now were empty and quiet. Just the sound of the cars and the honks, he sighed. He didn't know what to say. He was trying to find an excuse, to answer the confession, but he couldn't bring himself. He was fairly happy, really, that he made a detective who could rival his wits as Kaitou Kid fell in love with him, but the consequences.

He couldn't bring Shinichi in the dark again.

Not again.

"Shinichi…" He trailed off, finding some sort of excuse. He couldn't let Shinichi be with anyone but himself, but if he was to accept Shinichi, he would let him in danger again. He couldn't afford that, not when the detective almost _nearly _died during the take down of the Black Organization. And adding his problem, there would be no way that the detective would let him do this alone, since he was that kind of a person anyway. Being friends with the detective in his own persona was a one step to the danger, but to let him completely in, there's no way Kaito would let him.

"You perfectly know I can take care of myself, Kaito."

Kaito nodded numbly, drowning from those beautiful eyes. He couldn't take his eyes from those eyes that always captured his attention, and those smirks that the detective always gave him when he was up for a challenge. Ah damn, he had this situation so bad.

Shinichi eyed the thief for a moment before sighing himself. He stood up from where he was sitting, and held out his hand to offer them to Kaito. Kaito eyed the hand before taking it, expecting the detective to shook it off, but he only held Kaito's hand to his, intertwining them, and walked through the rain without caring that they were soaking wet. As they walked, still holding hands with both faces in shades of red, silence fell over them. But it's not the kind of awkward silence but just warm, feeling each other's hold. It was fascinating really that Kaito's worries vanished as soon as he felt the detective's touch. He tried to see what expression the detective was holding, and could only grin evilly as he looked at the detective who was in deep red face like him.

As soon as Kaito looked around searching for some people, he halted. Shinichi looked at him curiously and was surprised as soon as he was pinned on the wall (thanking inwardly that this was near his house). He looked up to see Kaito staring blankly at him.

"You know, I haven't answered your question."

"Well… you _can _now."

"I love you too, Shinichi."

"Hn."

Kaito leaned in, closing their distance, and as soon as their lips met. He felt this kind of feeling where fireworks exploded. He ignored the rain pouring down on them as he deepened the kiss, feeling the warmth of his detective despite the cold due from the rain. He noted on the back of his mind that all that happened seem like a dream, and he was sure he didn't want to wake up if this was only a dream.

If dreams were this good, he was never going to wake up again.

"Achoo!" Shinichi and Kaito looked at each other with amusement and burst into laughter. He couldn't help himself but grinned ear to ear as soon as he heard Shinichi's laughter. So, this wasn't a dream then. He looked up to the cloudy sky that seemed to calm down after the dreading rain.

"I love you Shin-chan."

"Don't call me that."

...

**A/N: **I really, _really _want to create some AU multi-chapter series. Damn, I really need some inspiration. Haha.

Review!:

Hahaha! Thank you! I accidentally read that from Facebook, and thought of KaiShin. :""


	19. The Devil

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, Mild Language

* * *

"**We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." – Oscar Wilde**

…

Once upon a time, a young devil was placed to authorize the mortals. It wasn't new to him, of course. He was a devil by blood, but never seemed to remember what he had been before. All for he knew, he was a devil and nothing more. A devil that did evil deeds and nothing more, a devil that couldn't be put to rest until the devil did an evil doing, and nothing more.

Watching from the sidelines has been his habit of monitoring the living. It was convenient, he mused. For him to at least experience what living meant, the word he heard from his superiors. Hell, that's where he came from, and fire was their symbolism. Devils were evils, they said. His superior had told him, "You were never meant to live." He wished he knew. Where he came from and what happened. He was never an idle fellow who wanted to be kept in the dark. He was an explorer and a dreamer. A curious one at that, and he always asked.

"How does it feel to live?"

One morning, his superior had asked him to monitor this person. His superior had told him that this person was meant to be one of them. Of course he asked, "What do you mean?" But all he got for an answer was nothing. He continued asking, but he knew that no matter how long he asked it was all futile and senseless. He would never know. He was curious as to why he was doing this, he was curious yet he was afraid to neglect the rules. He didn't want to because they were pure evil, but all he was to say to himself when he was having troubles was.

"You are a devil and nothing more."

Snake, he mused was the person he was asked to monitor. His young age had never been a blockage to his abilities. Perhaps, he was a good one, so the devils couldn't get rid of him. He remembered some clips when he was fast asleep, but never did any of them made any sense. For all he knew, he was never meant to be born. But what was more frightening, he thought?

It was the fact that he didn't even know his own name.

After he transported above Earth, he couldn't help but suppress a small smile. The wind, he smelled, was more than welcomed to his awaiting sense of smell compared to where he came from, Hell. As he saw the one he was going to monitor, he couldn't help but felt disgust. He was a devil, for Hell's sake, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that everything this man had done was nothing but wrong. They were evil, killing off people because the person was neglecting the rule, and again he felt his stomach ache when this Snake person gunned down a person from the narrow street.

He sometimes asked, "Why do humans do such things? Why can't they be _contented_?" He couldn't help it, but he was a devil, and nothing more. He shouldn't be going around and asked a question a devil would never asked. This everyday occurrence should be normal to him, perhaps make him smile or laugh because mortals were doing wrong. But he couldn't, he knew to himself that he couldn't be happy for that fact, but what could he do? He was a devil, and nothing more.

He followed this 'Snake' person during the night. He was scheduled to leave when this 'Snake' person was killed, but how long would that be? Feasibly wishing someone dead, he shook his head. He was a devil and thinking of this was normal. But why did he feel so bad when he himself had thought of that?

He silently followed, doing his best not to let the mortal feel his presence. Even if he was a devil himself, he couldn't help but cringed when he saw the barrels of guns. Why did it feel like he'd seen them before? But before he could think of some excuse as to why he was even thinking of removing those guns from this person's possession, the man placed himself to a nearby building.

He blinked.

He followed where this Snake's gun was pointing, and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why, but when he saw a man in white holding out his hand to the moon, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was an Angel in disguise. He silently laughed himself, why would there be an Angel on Earth? But when the bullet from this Snake person came out, he couldn't help but yell.

"KID!"

He said, and before he knew it he was kneeling beside the man in white. Who was this? Why did he call him KID? How did he know his name? But all he could think of for the moment was that he didn't want the man in white to die. That he would do anything to let the man live. As he kneeled down, he didn't notice that he was materializing himself. He felt his hand touch this man in white's face, it was soft he thought. He caressed the man's face and he couldn't help but smile.

It was soothing.

The man's face, he felt he had touched that before. The softness, the texture as he caressed the man's face and the wind caressing his dark hair while he looked at the man's face, it didn't feel strange at all. It felt normal and again, he felt whole. He suppressed a smile, a smile that he had never had before. A smile that he knew was genuine and real and one moment, he felt his face becoming hot. As if something was dripping, and he was right.

He was crying.

He was crying for he didn't why but seeing the man in white with blood all over his white suit, he couldn't help but cry. And all he could think of was why, why did it feel natural? Why did he feel so hurt inside when he saw the man in white in crimson red? But all his musings were stopped when the man groaned.

"Ugh," he said. And the young devil watched from the sidelines, waiting to see if the man would live even if it wasn't possible since for all he knew, the part where Snake shot was vital. He was surprised and taken aback when he saw the man in white turned into his direction. The young devil thought those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but why did he feel that the man's eyes were dull and lifeless? As if he wasn't feeling anything at all. But that couldn't be, right? After all he was in the brink of death.

The young devil watched silently as the man in white walked into his direction. He felt his heart (or did he even had one?) skipped a beat, and his eyes wandered off. He was nervous, but why? And again, all his thoughts were interrupted when the man in white touched his face. Almost shivering, he thought. And from the feeling that he thought the man's eyes were dull, the man's eyes he felt was feeling a lot more.

Pain, anguish, suffering, all were written from the man's eyes.

And before he knew, he was kissing the man. He leaned in forward, pressing their bodies together, and he felt no resistance. The man in white responded, almost longingly, he thought. And the young devil was felt that and thought that he didn't like the man in white felt _this _torment. As if he was carrying the whole Earth on his back. He deepened the kiss, conveying the confusion he was feeling, and the man returned it with longing, anguish, and guilt.

Again, why?

As if the time ticked, the devil threw himself out of the man's hold. He felt regret after that. Why was he feeling this right now? He was a devil and nothing more. He shouldn't be feeling what he felt when he kissed the man in white in reflex. He didn't know why either, but that kiss was familiar. As if he had done it like yesterday. But he felt he hadn't seen nor touch those lips for a long time. He touched his lips with his pointy finger, and he couldn't help himself but smile.

The man moved forward.

As if debating, he thought. He stayed still, waiting if the man was going to do something. He noted from the back of his mind that the man wasn't in pain anymore. He waited silently, curling himself into a tight of ball, hugging his knees, and as he waited, he saw the man's eyes looking at him, almost trying to see if he was real. And when the man thought he was real, the man looked at him strangely as if he was trying to convey something. He was about to talk, to at least question the man, but the man in white smiled and a tear fell from those eyes. And said,

"Shinichi, you're alive."

...

**A/N: **Janjan! Hahah!


End file.
